Sweet Release Of Death
by Pohis
Summary: Death, the end of the beginning, the beginning of the end. There are two types of people in the world, those who fear death and those who embrace death. Natsu Dragneel embraces death, the faster it comes the better, the only thing that can finally end the voices. He wants death, the Sweet Release Of Death. Rated M for Gore, Lemons, and more gore. Affiliation: Empire.
1. Apocalyptica

**"Hunt or be hunted," ~Speaking~**

 _ **"Fight for the future or die in the present," ~Communications~**_

 _ **'Only the strongest will prevail,' ~Thinking~**_

 **Crack ~Sounds~**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Golden Rule**

* * *

In a land far far away is a land of suffering and corruption, a land where blades clash and blood is split. The blood of the weak and the strong quenches the thirst of many who live in these lands just to scrap by today where tomorrow is just a dream everyone wants see.

In this land nature hunts for humankind, called Danger Beasts, these creatures want the blood of the humans to see tomorrow, but there is a small group of Danger Beasts that just kill for fun. Much like a creature that storms a small village located in a very dangerous place, a place located right on the side of an active volcano that is constantly oozing with lava everyday.

The village is usually protected by the lava surrounding the village's area but today is their end. A black scaly, four legged, SSS-Class Danger Beast devours Human flesh while burning their homes to the ground. This beast has a name among the humans, that name is Aconlogia, The Black Dragon of Apocalypse. Aconologia breaths the fires of death itself, a black flame that sends its victims to the void itself. In the dark only its black scales can warn one of its presence.

Village men, woman, and children are eaten, burned, or crushed by Aconologia. The dragon roars into the ashed covered sky as village people scramble to safety inside caves insides the volcano.

Screams whisper behind the dragon roars as the black dragon picks up a woman raises it up to his mouth. She sobs and shakes her head as she tries to break free from the dragon's grip but nothing works. This only tightens its grip around her and she screams even louder as her ribs crush from the force.

Tears fall from her cheeks as she sees the dragon's bloodied mouth open to reveal his gory mouth, covered in blood, body parts, and clothing of past victims. The last thing she sees is red as the dragon bites off her top half of her body right off. The dragon drops the remaining lower body to the ground as it looks for another victim.

"To the CAVE! Everyone run to the cave!" A man orders as he points to a large cave opening 100 yards from his position. Some run to the cave, others try to help the wounded get to the cave, and a few only stay with their fallen families to embrace death.

The dragon ignores the cave and looks up to find that the volcano as erupted and molten lava is raining from the skies, raining right on the village, on it. It roars of the pain of this hot liquid that burns into his skin like an acid. It ignores the pain and continues to kill as many humans as it can before the lava consumes the village.

Inside the cave is exacted 100 villagers of woman and children, the men stayed behind to distract/kill the Danger Beast that tries to kill them. The villager leader, a 30 year old woman with a busty chest and wide hips, she only wears a simple leather top and bottom that clings on to her body with a unique white scarf around her waist. Her tan skin is covered in red tattoos, her long pink hair is tired to a pony tail. She looks at the raining lava.

The village leader stands in front of the cave with a frown on her face, "Seal the cave," She orders as she walks into the cave, where the sobs of children and woman bounce off the stone walls of the cold damp cave.

A group of woman by a very large boulder nod their heads then start to push the boulder to seal the cave after the village leader entered the cave.

"WAIT! DON'T SEAL THE CAVE! WE'RE STILL OUT HERE!" They hear men scream as they run toward the cave with wounded in their company.

The men scream as they run toward the cave, dropping their wounded, pushing away other survivors, all just to get to the cave. Sadly it is a slaughter, if one didn't die from the raining lava, it was the dragon, and if it wasn't the dragon, it was other humans. One teenage man, one with brown hair stabs a man in the back just to be first in line to reach the cave. The boulder slowly starts to close the cave but the teen keeps on running, all while other men die behind him screaming in pain, fear, and anger.

The village leader shacks her head, "He won't make it," She mumbles as she watches the teen sprint toward the door, 30 yards away from the cave entrance. The boy screams as he dives as the last second to get inside the cave. He makes it into the cave, but he screams in pain as something crushes both his legs. The boulder rolled on his legs before it sealed the cave. The pain is unbearable as he frails around to try and stop the pain, tears roll down his eyes as his stinging, burning pain takes his lower legs by storm.

Women whimper in fear while children only cry louder as the boy lets out a powerful cry as he crawls forward, ripping his skin and slowly tearing his bone apart. The traumatic sight makes others tries to stop the screams b covering their ears while others pray to their gods to stop the voices in their head. They have seen their fair share of death but this is just traumatic, a man just got his legs crushed like a flatten ball by there own people.

While the the villagers loose their composure, the Village leaders only looks at him with blank eyes, 'Useless,' She thinks and plans to end him before he can bring down the group.

The boy screams for 10 minutes straight removing his lower legs from his body, but he finally frees himself as he feels his legs lose their feeling. Blood soaks the stone beneath him as he looks up at the Village Leader, exhausted, scared, and slightly relieved to survive the whole event.

"Natsu, my son, kill him," The Village Leader orders and gives a small homemade blade of bone to someone out of sight.

"W-what?" The boy mumbles as he watches the village leader stand up and turn to him.

"You are bleeding, wounded, you are only a liability to us now. A waste of food and space," She explains as a young boy walks to the leg less teen with a blade in his hands. Natsu couldn't be older than 7, wearing a pair of tan leather shorts with homemade saddles. Natsu also has spiky salmon hair just like his mother.

A sob comes from the teen as he watches the boy walk toward him, blank onyx eyes staring into his soul.

"Natsu please NO! Don't do this!" The teen pleas and looks for a way to delay his death.

"Only the strong will survive," Natsu mumbles.

"NO NATSU!" He screams as he turns to a corner away from the boy and he starts to crawl. Each 'step' is painful and unforgiving for the teen, but the boy keep following him. The teen leaves a trail of his blood, severed skin and ripped clothes behind as he crawls away, he's scared for his life. His own people are throwing him to the bear, and this bear is a child with a bone knife.

"That's my son," The village leader praises as the boy stops in a corner, whimpering to himself, to afraid to turn around.

"PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! HELP ME!" He cries but no one comes to his call, everyone knows not to stand in the way of the Dragneel family, they will kill anyone who stands in their way, friend or foe.

Natsu doesn't waste another second as he pins the teen to the ground and starts to stab his back, shacking him in the back relentlessly, making blood coat the blade and Natsu's body. His screams fall onto deaf ears while Natsu approaches him.

The teens cries and wails echo in the cave as Natsu's stabs him to death, 30 stabs to 250 stabs Natsu makes one sloppy mess trying to kill the teen. Natsu is now covered in the blood of his victim with the teen on his back. The teen's stomach is gutted open with a horrific expression on his face.

Natsu only gets off the body and looks at his work, "Good my son, you did what was right, always remember the golden rule," His mother assures and hugs her son from behind, resting his G-cup breasts on his spiky salmon hair.

"Only the strong will survive," The boy whispers on instinct from the worlds Golden Rule.

The small boy closes his eyes from his mother's soft touch as the sounds of pain, sounds of suffering pass by. The screams of the men who are dying outside don't stop for several hours, but when they do, so does the roars from Acnologia. They hear a thud outside the cave.

Then what comes next is truly horrifying, blood, blood flows through the cracks of the entrance and fills the cave. People start to panic but Natsu's mother smiles as the blood covers her feet.

"The dragon is dead," She assures as she hugs Natsu tightly.

"Chief what do we do?" Someone asks.

"The boulder isn't moving one bit, we have food and water for a few months for only 50 people, with...100 people that's only a few weeks," The village aid reports.

"Drink the blood," She orders as she sits down in the flowing blood that fills up the cave slowly.

"C-chief?"

"Come now my son, let this be a test of who is the strongest of us all," She explains and cups her hands in the blood and drinks a hand full of blood, having a feeling that this blood is from the fallen danger beast.

No one else questions the chief and they start drinking the blood. All 100 women and children drink the blood. It didn't take long before the people started to chock on the blood, it was putting voices in their head all while burning them from the inside. Some people actually got burned from touching the blood, like an acid it burned through their hands.

One by one the woman and children drop dead on the stone floor with wide eyes of suffering reflecting off their eyes. The horror of friends and family dying in front of Natsu breaks him, the burning in his soul and the voices in his head with the voices of his screaming family burn into his head. His mother taught him to embrace death once it comes, it only means you are too weak for the world so you must die. Even at his age he is ready to die, ready to die with his mother, with his family. Now Natsu and his mother are the last members of the Dragneel Clan.

Sadly Natsu's mother was at her last moments, the poison of the blood flows through her and she is lying down in the blood with Natsu holding her hand.

"Mama...is this the end for us?" Natsu asks, they are the only two people who aren't screaming in pain. The pain in their souls, they embraced it and hiding their discomfort behind blank stares.

Natsu's mother smiles and holds his hand, "For m-me my son...you will live, I just know it. You have been chosen to be the strongest out of all of us Natsu. Our people will die today but you will live in our name," She assures and starts to tear up.

Natsu shakes his head, "Mama I don't want to be alone! Let me die with you!" He cries and drinks more blood to try and kill himself.

She only chuckles, "You're time is not now my son, grow stronger Natsu, for me, for your people," She whispers as she feels a force around her heart and crush it. She dies in seconds and the last thing she sees is her son calling her, but she closes her eyes and smiles.

'Goodbye my son,' She thinks and lets out her final breath.

"No no no no MAMA!" Natsu shakes his mother but she doesn't wake up.

After a few moments of taking in that he is alone, surrounded by the bodies of his family, the corpses of the people he loves. Confused and scared, Natsu only morns the deaths of his family and screams, wails while more blood fills the after screaming to the heavens, the misery turns to rage, turns to anger, he wants hurt something. Then the voices in his head stop and he feels his whole body burn with his rage.

He lets out a powerful roar as something snaps inside him and turns his body into black flames. With pure rage Natsu slowly stands to his feet, burning the blood into red steam. The flame only last for a few seconds as it dies out, leaving Natsu exhausted and broken mentally. The boy lies on his dead mother's body and snuggles against his mother's white scarf, then cries himself to sleep. To a place where he can forget today and push on to tomorrow.

...

..

.

Natsu stayed in the cave for one week, he got used to the smell of the dead bodies and blood. He wanted to stay with his family in the cave but the voices in his head keep nagging him to kill. Now Natsu cradles himself next to his mother's body, hands in his face.

 _'Kill me...'_

 _'The pain...it won't stop,'_

 _'AHhHH!'_

Voices of people scream in Natsu's head and it is driving him insane. Natsu rocks back and forth trying to stop the voices.

 _'Use the power...kill them all,'_

 _'Burn them all!'_

 _'Make them beg for mercy!'_

Another demonic voice calls him to use his flame he used a week ago. Natsu looks at his hands and they are trembling.

 _'O-okay...y-you win...YOU WIN!...JUST STOP TALKING!'_ Natsu gives in and slowly rises to him feet.

 _'Good boy, now kill them all...kill them all now. You'll know where to find them boy,'_ The voice says.

Natsu looks at the boulder that seals the cave, "I-I know what to do," He whispers as he walks to it. His hands lights up into the darks flames of before.

"Kill them all," He repeats as he cocks his left fist back and unleashes and powerful punch on the boulder in his way.

...

..

.

 **BOOM**

* * *

 **10 years later**

* * *

"The notorious serial killer, End, strikes again in a small village north of the capital. As usual everything as far as the eye can see was burned to ash, homes, bodies, and even the land itself wasn't safe of End's wrath. Imperial guards arrived on the scene and returned empty handed once again on any traces on this genocidal man. This only brings more questions: who is this man? What does he want and why does he continue to attack the Empire? Only time will tell as this horrific chase unfolds," An old man reads the local newspaper in a very fancy elegant dinning room with only another person sitting at the other end of the table, he is a little boy with green hair and is wearing a fancy robe, as if he was a person of high status.

He is the Empire's Prime Minister, Prime Minister Honest, a large man with long white hair and a beard. He reads the news article casually why he eats some cooked pork with his free hand.

"This End is scaring the people and taking our land, Minister what should I do about this man?" The boy asks as he reads the same article with a different newspaper.

"Your highness, his bounty has only increased since we first charged End. The brave adventurers that seek fortune always come back in body bags when they take the bounty. I suggest that we send our best and brightest warrior to finish this man of terror once and for all," Honest suggests.

The boy, the emperor, smiles and nods his head, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Minister, we should do that," He agrees and looks to a maid by the door.

"Bring us General Esdeath please," He orders.

"O-of course your highness," She assures and quickly walks out the room to fetch General Esdeath.

The minister smiles wickedly, _'General Esdeath is a monster if not worse than this End, I'm sure she will bring him to his knees and beg for mercy, oh such a fine woman to have around,'_ He plans as he rubs his hands together.

They hear as the door opens, "General Esdeath has arrived your highness," The maid introduces and lets a dangerous woman into the room.

General Esdeath is a slim figured woman with a high sex appeal but with a killer intent. Even though her uniform shows off her cleavage, that's to show of her mark dead center on her chest. She is a tall, beautiful woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She takes off her officer's hat and bows to the Emperor in respect.

"You called?"

"Ah yes General Esdeath, I apologize for the rude calling but I have another mission for you," The boy explains.

"Not at all your highness, I am here to serve," She assures with a soft tone.

"Thank you General, you are invaluable to the Empire, for your mission it is a bounty you see. Your target, the man the people call End,"

Her eyes soften of the name, she heard so many wonderful things about this man. Killing and slaughtering the weak over and over again all around the Empire, with the power to blend flame to his will she is her exact opposite. A worthy opponent End is to her.

"As you wish, I shall depart at once," She assures.

The boy smiles, "Thank you General, happy hunting,"

Esdeath nods her head and walks out of the room as she puts on her hat with a devilish smile on her lips, "You are mine End," She whispers and plans all the nasty things she is going to do to him once she finds him.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

* * *

In a snowy forest in the middle of night is where End lingers, where Natsu lingers. For 10 long years Natsu has been searching for a way to end the voices in his head but killing is the only effective way to end them. He doesn't want to kill but he refuses to let the voices take over his body, so he resorts to killing.

First he started to kill when he couldn't take the voices anymore, but that led to massive headaches in the aftermath of the bloodshed. That's when Natsu decided to kill bandits he cave across, but they weren't enough to smother the voices. Finally, Natsu gave in to his voices and decided to kill anyone he comes across, friend or foe, just to end the voices.

He started small with convoys, camps, then finally villages. He left nothing behind once he let his blood lust run free. Burned everything to ash, people, homes, even the surrounding area just to eliminate all evidence of their existence.

Obviously this gave him some attention to the local empire, they sent all kinds of warriors after him to kill him, but they never had the power to kill him. That's when Natsu realized that he has another option to end the voices, death. If he can find a stronger opponent, maybe he/she will kill him, ending the voices for good, and finally reuniting him with his village again.

His purpose is now to find the strongest person alive and challenge them to a duel to the death. So he welcomed challengers from the Empire, but they all died by his hand, but he has a feeling that today will be his last.

Natsu currently sits in a ice dark cave meditating. Dragneel has changed over the past 10 year. He's a tall, strong, and handsome young man only wearing some baggy black shorts and black combat boots he stole from a convoy he destroyed a few weeks ago. The pants have gold trimmings with gold skulls at the end, his pants stay to his waist with a black belt with a silver buckle, which is covered by his white scarf he always keeps on him.

Through battle he has grown to have a healthy amount of muscles and scars, but his scars all are too small for the eye can see. Due because Natsu has gained a powerful regenerative ability that heals his wounds quickly. Minor scars are healed instantly while the scars he still holds are the ones he got from before he lost his family.

Those 10 years Natsu has grown adapt to this new blood that runs through his veins, he thinks that all the abilities that the dragon once used, now belong to him. All its traits are now his, enhanced senses such as smell and sight, abnormal strength, even the ability to hibernate. Everything it had is his, but more importantly its fire.

On top of gaining the powers of The black dragon Acnologia, his life with his village has taught him to love nature. The beauty of life and the beauty of death, over the years nature has been Natsu's best friend. Hiding him from the world and giving him a place to sleep in for those lonely nights. Now if he ever had to, he could use the environment to hide, or even ambush someone.

As Natsu meditates, he waits for a strong force that hunts for him. A woman he detects, a strong one at that, with the smell of Winter itself.

 _'She is different from the past warriors I've fought, she smells like a danger beast...like me,'_ He notes as he hears a foot step echo in the cave.

His hear twitches but he keeps in place, he hears the woman slowly sneak up behind him and the sounds of ice fill his ear as the air around him begins to cool down even further.

"So you finally decided to show yourself," Natsu softly whispers, feeling a ice blade against the back of his neck.

"You are End? You're appearance is...underwhelming," She taunts.

Natsu chuckles, "That's what they all say,"

Esdeath raises an eyebrow, 'This may be better than what I expected,' She thinks.

She watches how Natsu rises from the ground and he begins to let off a hot aura, her ice blade even starts to melt. Her eyes widen of this strange phenomenon as she watches her ice blade melt to water.

"What is this?" She mumbles as Natsu turns to her with his hands lit ablaze.

Esdeath looks at his hands, 'Who is this man?' She thinks but is interrupted as Natsu fires a left punch at her face. She dodges it with ease and summons an ice wall to give herself some room between her enemy.

Dragneel only watches with soft eyes as if he was testing her for her combat ability, "You came to kill me didn't you?" He asks.

"So what if I did?" She mocks, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Then what did you come here for? Why did you draw a blade on me?" He counters.

"I will have your head, after I have a little fun with you End," She gives in and licks her lips just ogling his abs.

He ignores her lustful eyes and readies himself for combat, "Then prepare yourself for battle," He warns and charges her.

Such brute force is something Esdeath is quite familiar with but his fire melted her ice so he must pack a serious punch, but she tests his strength but summoning another ice wall to protect herself with. His knuckles crush the ice in front of him while melting the ice around him, but his fist zooms past her cheek, "You are a woman of ice," He mumbles as he cocks back his fist and punches again, just to hit another ice wall.

"And you a man of fire," She plays along with his conversation in battle all while evading his punches.

"How poetic, how about you stop hiding behind your ice and fight me!" He yells as he raises his hand into the air to summon a trail of fire that traps the two into a battleground. The ice melts with his dark flame, but this doesn't stop Esdeath from making more ice.

Esdeath feels her heart race of such power she has never seen before, if this man surrenders oh she is going to make him hers. He is a fine warrior and worthy to be at her side, End is leaps and bounds better than what she expected. She could be love, love with this man's raw power and his deadly flame, but if he survives this fight, then only will she be convinced that she is in love.

"A fight you ask, then a fight you shall get!" She assures with joy and summons another ice blade and throws it at him.

He melts it before it can even touch him but only to find Esdeath smiling at him with another blade in her hand, this doesn't surprise him as Esdeath tries to pierce him with her ice blade. The blade is sharp so it easily rips through his right lower stomach and locks into his blood. Natsu doesn't even flinch as he uppercuts Esdeath's gut, sending her back away from him.

Natsu doesn't look at his wound, but keeps his eyes on Esdeath, "Is that all you have, a small toothpick?" He taunts as he crosses his arms.

"I have more skills up my sleeve End, you are MINE!" She yells as she clenches her fist in front of her, making the ice inside Natsu blow up, his wound explodes and makes him stagger to the side as blood sprays out of his gaping wound, he looks down to the ground as blood spills all over the ice beneath him.

Esdeath smiles, "You are done for," She whispers to herself and slowly walks up to Natsu.

She laughs, "Oh what a sight, I don't know how such a man fought off the Empire for so long. How do you feel to have your stomach blow to bits? This is only the begin-" She tries to break him down mentally but Natsu only looks at her with kind eyes, as if he was in love.

"You are the one I've been searching for," He whispers, turning off his fire around his fists and around the two of them.

She takes a step back in shock, "W-what?!" She mumbles as she watches his wound heal in a matter of seconds.

Natsu smile brightly and walks up to Esdeath, "I've been looking for someone like you," He says as he places his hand on her cheek affectionately.

The General only blushes of his touch and her heart clenches with love from his bright smile, "E-End?" She whispers, the change of attitude is baffling to her, but if this means End surrenders to her. Then she will take it, End is a unique man with a special ability opposite from hers.

"Will you...kill me?" He asks.

"Kill you?" She mumbles, what a strange way to ask for death but she must keep this man alive it would be a waste if she just killed him here and now after the show he put up for her.

"I've been searching for a warrior stronger than me, just so they can kill me, and you are that warrior, so please. Will you kill me?" He asks.

Esdeath takes a moment to think her next actions, which could change the outcome of whether she can have Natsu join the Empire with her or die in this cave. She thinks of the Empire's thoughts of bringing a murderer to the ranks of the Empire's army but this murderer will be hers and there is nothing that can keep them apart now.

That's when she realized, he survived the fight, and on top of that he is surrendering to her. With these clues Esdeath finally can conclude that she is in love with End, this strange fire bending man. She can't kill this man, she must learn more about this man before they are taken way by death, but if she refuses to kill him now, then he might run from her. So she'll delay the inevitable,

"Only if you help me complete my mission," She warns.

Natsu nods his head eagerly, "Anything,"

"M-my mission is to...is to serve the Empire till my death. If you help me full fill my mission, then I swear I will end you life so we both can go to the afterlife together," She lies, her body wants Natsu and if that means to lie to him then she must do what she must do.

Dragneel takes a moment to think, 'I wanted her to kill me now, but if she promises to kill me then that is all that matters. She is the only one that ever landed a blow that bad on me. I just know she is the one and I won't lose this chance to find my one true opponent worthy of taking my life,' He thinks and decides to agree to her plan.

"Okay...I'll help you on your mission, but do you promise to take my life once we are at our final breaths?" He asks.

 _'I'll take more than your life my beloved,'_ She plans as she smiles.

"Of course, just stay with me and all your wishes will come true," She assures.

Natsu's expression softens and he gives her his biggest smile, "Then I will follow you anywhere..." He trails off, not remember her name.

"Esdeath, call me Esdeath," She whispers, blushing madly of his innocent smile.

"Esdeath...what a wonderful name, Esdeath, " He repeats, liking the name for all the wrong reasons, the name of a killer in his opinion, his killer.

"My name is Natsu Esdeath, Natsu Dragneel," He introduces himself.

The general doesn't know why but his last name Dragneel makes her excited sexually, making Natsu sound like a wild man, a beast, but she will have her fun with Natsu in the future.

"Shall we go...Natsu?" She asks.

"Of course, where to?" He asks as picks up Esdeath bridal style then grabs his a his black jacket, which has the same golden trims and golden skulls as he pants does.

"To the Empire's capital, north of here,"

...

..

.

"The what?"

* * *

 **The Capital The Next Day**

* * *

Natsu took his killer to the Capital as requested, soldiers and civilians as questionable looks on their faces as they watched Natsu, now wearing his jacket, take Esdeath to the capital with him carrying her like she was his lover.

"Is that guy crazy?"

"I didn't know Esdeath has a boyfriend,"

"He must be just as crazy as Esdeath if he can make Esdeath smile like that,"

"Who is that guy? He looks like an foreigner with that hair,"

"Shut up she's looking at us,"

The two hear as Natsu takes Esdeath up a large staircase that leads to the Emperor's palace's entrance. Two Emperor sentries guard a large golden gate with spears in their hands. They salute as they see General Esdeath,

"General? Back so soon?" A guard asks as the other one orders the gate to be opened.

"Yes, tell the Emperor of my arrival I have my target, End, with me," She orders as she caresses Natsu's cheek, making him smile oddly. He feels a strange feeling in his heart, like when his mother would teach him how to hunt outside the village. He liked it, it was like a piece of heaven opened up in his heart.

 _'I love it when he smiles like that,'_ She admits, every time she sees him smile she falls more in love with Natsu.

The two walk in the place with the two guards trying their best not to look at Natsu,

"Is that End?"

"Damn what did she do to him, he's like her servant or something,"

"Better him than me, besides he's a scumbag of a mur-" The guard admits but he is frozen in ice before he can finish the sentence.

"If I hear anyone talk to my End like that again...they're finished, understood?!" She asks with stern eyes scanning the gatehouse.

The guards nod their head in fear of her wraith, "Yes ma'm,"

"Good, inside the place now N-I mean End, we must meet the Emperor to officially make you mine," She explains, she doesn't want anyone to know Natsu's true name, that a secret only the two of them will know.

"Of course," He says and takes Esdeath into the grand palace, leaving a frozen solder behind at the gatehouse.

...

..

.

"So this is...End?" The Emperor asks as he sits in his throne.

Esdeath and Natsu take a knee to the lord but Natsu only is on his knee because Esdeath told him to, not because he wanted to. Natsu thought the Emperor would be older but he could care less about a leader, the only leader he cares about is his mother. She is a strong, wise woman that only did what was best for her people and for him. She taught him everything that he knows from combat, survival, and even reproduction, but that's a story for another time.

"Yes this is the notorious End your highness, but he wishes to serve the Empire, to serve me," She explains.

"Oh really? I'm sure if you, General, has tamed this man then I see that you have this man under control. I believe that he will make and excellent addition to the Empire's arsenal," He assures.

The large man next to him almost chocks on a piece of meat in his mouth, this makes the Emperor look at him, "Minister is something wrong?"

The man laughs and pats his stomach, "No no not at all your excellency, I...I'm just a little surprised that you would let a man such as End join our grand army, but you are a wise and just emperor so I trust you with this choice," He assures.

"Oh I see I thank you Minister you never drove me wrong, General, I hereby permit End to your control. He is all yours now," He declares.

A smile grows on Esdeath's face, which makes all the people, besides the boy, fear for whatever she is thinking about.

"I thank you Emperor, we shall take our leave," She explains and stands up.

"Of course, till you next assignment," He dismisses.

Esdeath puts on her hat again and walks away from the throne with Natsu next to her, "Where do we go now Esdeath?"

"To the barracks, you must meet a good friend of my, her name is Najenda," She explains as the two leave the room.

* * *

 **Barracks, Briefing Room**

* * *

The two reached a room a large 6-chaired table with a window overlooking a garden outside, when they enter the room they find a woman Esdeath's age standing by the window.

She is wearing a sleeveless black-zip up with a black skirt, long white socks and black boots. Her hair is tied to a nice pony tail which rests on her right breasts. With fair skin, purple eyes and white hair Natsu finds her very beautiful and attractive.

'There's that feeling again...it burns...but a good burn,' He notes the more he looks at the woman, it's just something about her that makes his heart skip a beat.

She turns to the two and she smirks, "Back so soon, I thought you said the search was going to take a few days?"

"That was the plan but End was expecting me,"

"So how did it go," She asks, ignoring Natsu who stands next to her.

"I'll tell you after you meet a new member of our army," She explains.

The woman scans Natsu and nods her head in approval, "You'll fit right in here in the Empire, name's General Najenda, you?"

Natsu then looks her dead in the eyes, "End,"

Her eyes widen, "What did you say?"

"End...that's what people call me,"

The three stare at each other for a few minutes, Natsu and Esdeath looking at a confused and baffled Najenda.

"ESDEATH!" Najenda snaps.

"What is it now Najenda?"

"You brought a murderer to the palace?!" She exclaims.

"It's not like he's going to kill anyone here, I have him under control," She assures while she waves her hand playfully.

"He's End...END! He burned down villages and killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people!" She points out.

"That is all true...that is why Esdeath will kill me," He explains causally.

"What?" Najenda asks, that's a strange why to say I'm going to die.

"I'll explain later, Najenda do you have an assignment?" She asks.

"Uh oh...no I don't have one why?"

"Well then, would you like to join us?"

"Join 'us'?"

"Yes, I'm going to show End around, would you like to accompany us?"

Najenda nods her head, "I'll join you, just to keep watch on this guy," She joins the three.

"Wonderful, let's go End," Esdeath orders and the three leave the room.

Najenda is the last one to leave and she scans Natsu for any weapons, "No Imperial arms?" She asks.

"Imperial arms...I don't think I've heard that before..." Natsu mumbles.

She stops in confusion, "WHAT?! You haven't heard of the Imperial arms End?"

"Oh he's so clueless, it's adorable!" Esdeath whispers, this only marks Natsu as a wild man for her which is attractive to her.

Najenda sighs, "Well the Imperial arms are-" She starts.

"Oh we'll tell him that later we've been told that story a thousand times, End what she means is how you use your black flames,"

"B-Black flames?" Najenda asks.

Natsu nods his head and looks at his left hand then ignites it, like a stove his hand burns with his black flame. Najenda stares into the flame and feels a lot of pain, suffering, and misery coming from the flames. It was like Natsu uses the suffering of others, or even himself to use his flames.

"So it is true, you can bend fire to your will End?" She asks.

"That is correct, he is the same as me, just with fire," Esdeath explains.

Najenda looks at Natsu with curious eyes, "You are completed different than what I expected End. You are not the insane blood hungry villain I thought you were," She admits.

Natsu nods his head and smiles brightly at her, "I thank you Najenda, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me," He explains, he doesn't know why, but the attractive General makes him feel like he should be a better person than he is. She gives off an aura of justice and determination, such fire in her just makes him smile.

Esdeath gets a little jealous of Najenda for making him smile like that with no purpose, _'He is mine! You can not take him from me!'_ She glares at Najenda while the said general slightly blushes from his bright smile.

"Yeah...but this doesn't mean I trust you!" She warns and points at Natsu cutely.

Natsu laughs, "Of course I understand, so let us explore this city yes?"

* * *

For the rest of the day the three explored the Empire, for Esdeath, she loved spending time with Natsu and took notes on things Natsu loved like meat...and a lot of hot things. For Natsu, he was so clueless to be in a civilized kingdom and questioned everything which Esdeath and Najenda found extremely adorable. Speaking of Najenda she didn't think she would have such a enjoyable time just walking around a place she has explored hundreds of times before. If End is really the person they say he is, then why is End...Natsu, a caring, handsome young man that is assumed to live out in the countryside.

Najenda doesn't know the full story of End but this doesn't mean she won't stop here. She wants to know why Natsu killed all those people End is charged up, and why Esdeath trusts him so much even though they just met yesterday. Or did they meet in past? She has noticed that Natsu and Esdeath have similar ideologies once it comes to life, it's killed or be killed but they treat life in two different fashions.

Esdeath is more of a person that only accepts the strongest in her presence while Natsu accepts both weak and strong for what they are and encourages the weak to grow stronger. For example the three saw a weak duckling by a pond with the other ducklings leaving it for dead. Esdeath scoffed and said the duckling was sure to die but Natsu only smiled and said it will grow stronger. Najenda watched as the duckling, broken, and bleeding, stand back right up and follow its family. Fueled with the fire of survival to be with its family.

At the end of the day Najenda a grown to like Natsu that she considers him a friend at the end of the day, but a small part of him inside her still questions End for his past actions. A man of mystery that will take a few years for her to crack open like an egg, but will she succeed? That's a story for another time.

Now as the night awakens to take the skies, Najenda goes to sleep alone while Esdeath and Natsu get ready for bed in her room. Esdeath and Natsu are in the bath together with Esdeath overjoyed to bathe with Natsu but End on the other hand is completely confused of soap and the system of a bath itself.

Both naked, steam filling the room, and lights on. Natsu is sitting with Esdeath behind him washing his back with some soap. Her mouth waters as she washes his back, so strong and tan she likes that Natsu is innocent but mature at the same time. Clueless of the modern world but so mature in the heat of battle. It drives her insane just trying to resist her urges to take Natsu here and now but she wants to take it slow with Natsu. Love is very new to her, she always loved war but before she met Natsu she wanted to try her luck with love.

But the more she thinks about taking Natsu it makes her hot and bothered inside. Such a strong man just to wrap his arms around her but with the shyness to have her take over its such a combination to make any woman go nuts. After thinking about it for a few minutes she decides to take Natsu. Besides if Najenda is going to take Natsu away from her than she must act first on the first day before she can even come close to thinking of a plan to capture the heart of her wild card.

 _'You are mine Natsu,'_ She repeats a familiar line to herself.

Natsu feels as Esdeath runs her hands around her chest as she presses her busty chest against his back, "So Natsu...how about a little fun?"

...

..

.

"What's fun about a bath?"

* * *

 **The Poll**

* * *

Chibi FallenEnemy stands in front of you with two screens behind him.

"Hello Hello I, Fallen, has a choice for you the reader to choose from on my profile," He says as he points to the screens behind him and it turns on to reveal that one is 'Option 1' and the other is 'Option 2'.

"There are two paths this story can take I want to know which on is preferred by you,"

Fallen goes to Option one and it turns blue, "Option 1, Option 1 here is a Cannon true one. I assure you our man Natsu will get love in this one in this cold story. You will have a say in who he falls for and who he beds with! That's sounds grand doesn't it? But there's always a catch, people will DIE in this story then. You don't know who will die but people will die," Fallen explains with a nod and walks over to the second screen, which lights up red.

"Option 2, Option 2 here isn't cannon true, You can SAVE lives in this story. You have a say in who will die and who will live, but you don't have a say in Natsu's harem or his lemons, hell he might not even have lemons. So the bad part is that you can't decide who Natsu falls in love with or who he beds with,"

Fallen goes to the middle of the two screens and points to you, "For both these options, one must read the author notes to find out what the next poll will be about right so watch out for those notes at the end of each chapter yeah?" Fallen explains as he fixes his suit's collar.

"This is exciting isn't it?! Natsu working for the Empire, will he change to Night Raid or will he stay loyal to Esdeath? Will he choose love or what's right?"

"Anyway that's your options viewers, Option 1, or Option 2, pick your fancy in the poll on my Profile now!" He cheers and smiles.

"And if like this story than I thank you kindly and I hope to catch you in the next one,"

...

..

.

"TILL NEXT TIME!"

* * *

 **HEY HEY HEY A story that isn't Fairy Tail x RWBY?! Crazy I know but I blame JBallinR12 for it. Our story Family means Everything got me into Akame Ga Kill and I LOVE IT! I finished the Anime and that was awesome so I'm gonna read Manga just to see the differences between the two. For those who noticed the two chapters in one day cheers to you my friend!**

 **I was actually thinking of making story about Natsu replacing Tatsumi in Akame Ga kill but there's probably one out there already. Hell there may be one about a story like mine out there, but what can you do about it? I might make another story like that said idea but that's long into the future.**

 **Sorry about the mistakes I wanted to bring this as a surprise to everyone, even my beta reader.**

 **So if you like this story then tell me how you think of End/Natsu, Najenda, and Esdeath. Ideas for the future? Predictions? Stuff just to make a good review for me 'cause you that shit helps me a lot!**

 **I'll catch you later!**


	2. Secret Intentions

**"If you love me let me go," Speaking**

 _ **"Run away before I know," Communications**_

 _ **'My heart is just to dark to care, oh, my smile was taken long ago if you still care don't ever let me know!' Thinking**_

* * *

 **The Traitor**

* * *

Esdeath runs soap all over his chest trying to hint at the mood she's in but Natsu is getting none of it, he just wants to get cleaned and hit the hay. Joining this new place and learning about this modern society has taken a toll on his mental capacity and he needs some shut eye. Dragneel keeps a cool head as Esdeath scrubs the dirt off him, touching him everywhere, even between his legs. For a moment it felt good but he just turned on shower and they washed off their soap, clueless of her advances to please him.

The General of ice was slightly displeased of Natsu's stoic actions to get the bath over with but she'll have her fun one way or another, she'll try again once they get to bed.

"When are we supposed to have fun?" He asks.

"Never mind Natsu, let us dry ourselves and head to bed," She explains, planning for her next attack to claim Natsu.

While Esdeath goes and takes a towel to dry herself up, Natsu only stands up and increases his body temperature to dry himself off. They hear a knock on the door while Esdeath dries herself.

"Esdeath you still up, we got another assignment," They hear Najenda's muffled voice outside their room.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow, I'm a little busy here," Esdeath sighs and exits the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body.

Natsu yawns while stretching his arms into the air then follows Esdeath out of the room, ignoring that fact that he is completely naked. Back when he lived near an active volcano, he and his mother always bathed together. That's in where he learned that he shouldn't be shy or embarrassed of his body but rather should be proud to have such a fit and healthy body.

Now that's why he doesn't care if anyone sees his naked body, he doesn't mind it and completely ignores the fact that his meat is flopping around with each step. He walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him as he looks as Esdeath at the door talking to Esdeath.

"So it's a village south of the Empire?" Esdeath asks.

"Yeah it's called the...the," Najenda stops to see Natsu smiling at her as he walks toward her.

"What is it?" Esdeath asks and looks at Natsu.

Najenda couldn't see the bottom half of Natsu but she can tell that he is packing heat with Esdeath's smirk as she looks down.

"Najenda? What brings you here?" He asks.

"I-I ah...I was um..." She stutters, trying her hardest not to peek over Esdeath and take a good look of his package.

"General Najenda was just giving 'us' our first mission together, we'll head out tomorrow to a village south of the Empire to teach them not to rebel against us," She explains.

"Oh...I-I see," He mumbles, he doesn't want to kill again, but if that is what it takes to please Esdeath then he'll kill anyone that stands in her way. This may sound like love but love has a different definition for Natsu than Esdeath. Love for him is a woman that can stand her own, a woman that can survive by any means necessary. That's it, he just wants a strong woman from what his mother told him. Esdeath is a strong woman but she's going to kill him, so why the hell would she have feeling for a man that she's going to kill. It's a shame that Natsu isn't the sharpest tool in the shed once it comes to love.

Nejenda on the other hand, that's a different story, she really opened up to him since they first met today and he feels like he has some feeling for her. It may be just a day that they've been together but he wants to spend more time with her. Even now he internally cheers to see Najenda again even though she's trying not to lose her head from her blush.

"Najenda? You can leave now," Esdeath assures and adjusts her towel that clings on her to her body.

Najenda looks at Natsu for a few moments then nods her head reassuringly," Oh y-yes o-of course, tomorrow yeah," She stutters and leaves quickly down the hall to return to her room.

Natsu watches her leave with a heavy heart but sleep fills his mind, "Let's go to sleep now," He mumbles and turns around to her elegant bed that shines in the moonlight. Esdeath licks her lips and follows Natsu to the bed,

"Agreed," She whispers.

Natsu looks at the strange thing Esdeath calls a bed and studies it for a moment, "It's a bed Natsu, just lie down and close your eyes," She whispers in his ear and takes off her towel then goes into the bed.

He raises an eyebrow as she goes into bed but after a while he complies and finds the bed extremely comfortable, he moans softly as he cuddles to the pillows on the bed. Esdeath smirks of his reaction and wraps her arms around him and presses her body against his back then sleeps peacefully.

 _'So warm...'_ She notes and snuggles closer to him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **South Of The Empire**

* * *

Esdeath, Najenda, and Natsu all woke up early in the morning, around 6:00, to head off to the AO to finish off these conspiring rebels.

With an army of 10,000 Imperial Soldier behind the three, these said warriors are all on horseback, with Natsu having some trouble with riding this horse but the horse itself is completely used to Natsu now. He smells of the wild and it strangely clams the horse down. Both Esdeath and Najenda wear white trench coats while Natsu wears his usual black outfit with golden skulls.

The men either knew or didn't know Natsu, but he did give off an aura of death with a great power just like General Esdeath. It really creepy it was like he was her opposite, it also didn't help that the two really got along with each other with Esdeath actually SMILING, it was unsettling. The small army marched through green forests, valleys, and hiked up mountains to reach their targeted village.

Right now they are going through another forest to get to the village while Esdeath and Najenda teach Natsu about the Imperial Arms.

"So there were 48 Teigu in the world, and even some Shingu that were supposed to be stronger than Teigu but didn't work out. Many Teigu are scattered across the land from a civil war but the Empire still has some Imperial arms..." He reviews as the three ride down the pathway.

"That's right, the actual number of the Teigu and the Shingu isn't known but we have two with us today," Najenda assures.

"Yes that is correct, I have mine that is called Demon God Manifestation: Demon Extract. With the blood of a very powerful Danger Beast that lives in the north I can now use ice to create anything I desire," Esdeath explains and opens her left palm, creating an ice rose in her hand then destroying it after a few moments of showing it off.

"End...you are the first one that was able to melt her ice?" Najenda points out.

Esdeath nods her head and looks at Natsu passionately, "Yes he is the first, in a few years I think he could surpass me if he keeps training," She points out.

The men get shivers down their spines of a person worse than General Esdeath, some know of End and that only scares them even more not to defect to the Revolutionary Army if they have someone like End on their side. A genocidal man that has the power that can shake the heavens, paired with another genocidal woman, now that is just chaos just waiting to ignite.

 _'This is going to be overkill,'_ One soldier thinks.

 _'They stand no chance if we have General Esdeath and End with us,'_

"So what's yours Najenda?" Natsu asks.

Najenda smiles, "Mine is Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, this bad girl can pack quite the punch but it only gets stronger the more I'm in danger, so danger is something I can use as an advantage," She explains proudly, she has served the Empire with Pumpkin and she's done her well. She's the best sniper in the Empire with her Imperial Arms.

"Sounds amazing, but what does this mean about me?" Natsu asks himself as he lights his left hand ablaze.

He stares into the black flame with blank eyes, all he can think of is death, simple death.

'Kill to survive, not to please,' He recalls his mother's words, when she killed anything she was always sorry for it, it had to be done for her survival and that is one of the things he uses to keep his mother alive.

The three stop to find a river blocking their path, "The village is right there, we just need to find a bridge or something-" Najenda suggests.

"No I'll deal with this," Esdeath assures and gets off her horse and kneels the edge of the river and places her hand on the river.

The group watches as ice consumes the river that it creates a bridge leading right into the village. All, expect Natsu, has seen this tactic before of Esdeath using ice to her advantage in the environment around her. She looks back to her army and points at the village, which is half of the 10,000 men.

"Teach them a lesson, make sure you all ravage the scum till ALL of your desires are quenched," She orders.

The men yell a war cry as they raise their spears, their swords, and their rifles then charge toward the village, running right past the three superiors. Esdeath looks rather pleased with her army's determination to serve her but Natsu and Najenda have a different take on the situation. Najenda didn't like this because she knows what Esdeath means when she says 'all desires' the men will probably rape their woman in front of the men, kill the men then sell the children into slavery or something other to please their sick desires.

Natsu on the other hand obviously didn't like this because the men are going to kill for fun, but he also knows that Esdeath approves of it so he will have to let them have their fun since he can't do anything about it. Besides he just wants to die so why would he care about others when he won't be there in the aftermath.

Esdeath gets on her horse and watches as the screams of her enemies fill the air as weapons clash and bodies drop, "Try to keep up Najenda," She teases and charges into the fray.

Natsu looks back to find Najenda looking at the village in disgust, "Nejenda?" He asks.

She looks at her pumpkin in her arms and nods her head, "It's nothing, men flank around the village so the villagers don't escape!" She orders the men and chases after Esdeath, leaving Natsu behind.

Najenda knew of Esdeath's ways and didn't approve of them in anyway, that's why she's been planning to defect to the revolutionary army. She's had enough Esdeath's and the Empire's corrupt ways and wanted to end them for good. That's why she is going to defect after this battle during the mist of battle with her own army. She has convinced them to defect with her so they'll just disappear after a few minutes of fighting, but she still has two things unplanned, Esdeath, and Natsu.

Natsu watches as everyone leaves him behind but he does slowly command the horse to walk across the bridge of ice, taking in the beauty of the river clashing against the ice to attempt to get to the other side. It is fascinating to watch how nature react to this abnormal bridge, the water had a problem and it found an option, it keep on hitting the bridge to find any cracks to flow through, and it did.

He smiles as the water flows to the other side of the bridge to reach the other end of the river, 'The weak will grow stronger, there is always a way,' His mother's voice echoes in his head.

After taking in the sights, the sounds of war call to him and he can hear the voices again,

 _'What are you waiting for?! Kill them all!'_

 _'The bodies must be ravaged! Mangled!'_

 _'Burn them all!'_

The voices call to him again but Natsu only nods his head that he must kill again. He crosses the bridge and gets off the horse then walks to the sounds of pain and misery in the village.

"I know what I need to do," He mumbles a phase he knows too well as he lights his hands into black flames.

* * *

Hours Later

* * *

The burning village huts burn the sky with fire with smoke and ash with it. The fight took longer than expected because of a hunting group that returned to the village during the fight. Esdeath's unit was flanked but Natsu got it covered. He acted as a barrier between Esdeath's unit and the hunters. The villagers automatically marked Natsu as the enemy and recklessly charge him for being one man vs 50,000 hunters.

At this moment Natsu marked himself as an Empire soldier when he stood his ground, with the snap of his fingers, he trapped all 50,000 hunters with him inside a fiery circle similar to the tactic he used on Esdeath to keep her ice to a minimum. Automatically hundreds of hunters lost their lives just being in the heat, others died by trying to jump through the fire but as soon as the fire touched them, it stick to them till they died. As for the rest of hunters, they charged Natsu with no hesitation.

It only took Natsu half an hour to kill all of the hunters, he didn't used his flames for this fight, just his fists. That only was enough to take down the village hunters, all they knew how to fight was with their spears and fist, so Natsu gave them a fair fight with both combatants using CQC. Once he was finished breaking bones and smashing skulls together. Esdeath and Najenda were done taking out the village fighting forces, but it wasn't done for the soldiers.

While the men did what they wanted to do to the village, Esdeath had three villagers to watch everything, while they begged for death Esdeath only laughed and pointed at the burning huts. Natsu watched her in displeasure but he knows that the villagers will be set free to warn others of this slaughter, but also to grow stronger.

He ignores Esdeath as she tortures the villagers to look for Najenda, he looks for a few minutes but doesn't find her, he doesn't even find her unit in the village anymore. Sniffing the air he gets her and her unit's scent all heading north from the village. Without hesitation he follows the scent of the General while Esdeath has her fun with the village.

...

 _'Where is she going?'_ He wonders as he sits on a cliff, watching Najenda and her unit travel through the forest with the burning village behind them.

It didn't take long before he found Najenda, he didn't want to spook her so he watched from a distance, they've been traveling for 10 minutes now and they've gotten a reasonable gap between them and the village. Natsu doesn't know what kind of order had her move this far from the recently completed objective but he hopes to find out soon.

Now the unit and the General rest in an opening in the forest, Najenda orders some soldiers to keep watch while the others rest, but everyone was too stressed to sit down. All their arms were ready for battle as they watch for the enemy. He watched for a few more hours till the sun went down and the moon was hovering over the sky.

Najenda was the only one up and she was standing in the middle of the opening in the forest, but Natsu knows that there is another watching from the tree line. He watches a girl in a black trench coat walks out of the trees with a katana at her side. The girl looks very young, no more than 13 years old, she's really short and she wears a white and red uniform.

As soon as she sees Najenda she draws her blade on her, but the General only drops her Pumpkin on the ground then puts her hands up. Natsu closes his eyes and focuses his hearing to the two girls down below.

"General Najenda, you are charged with conspiracy to defect to the Revolutionary Army and are sentenced to death, what do you have to say for yourself,"

"Akame...the red eyed killer?" Najenda mumbles and keeps her hands up.

"My name doesn't matter if your life is forfeit traitor," The girl warns and draws her blade.

The sense to protect Najenda screams in his head but Najenda's smell is little off to him, as if she was an illusion or something. He opens his eyes and looks down at the two fighters. Akame rushes Najenda quickly and mumbles something under her breath as she swings her blade upward. A blue slice goes right through Najenda. Natsu's eyes widen in shock as the General slices right into two, blood spraying out of her body in an unnatural manner.

Akame watches at her victim flop to the floor, she waits for a moment then a crow flies away, as if it was a spy or informant for someone. As it leaves Akame sheaths her blade.

"Did it work?" The Real Najenda walks out from the tree line.

"It workyh, let us leave before the Empire knows our plan," Akame warns and looks to Najenda.

"Nice work Akame, I know where the hideout is. Let's wake up the others and head there now," Najenda plans.

Akame nods her hand and the two go back into the shelter of the trees to wake up Najenda's unit. This recent events has Natsu confused and curious to what is Najenda doing with that girl, Akame. He wants to go down and see what's going on but he looks back the smoking village.

 _'Esdeath must be worried, I better head back, maybe I'll see Najenda once I get there,'_ He thinks and leaves to return to Esdeath, but he does look back once.

...

..

.

He didn't see her once he returned.

* * *

Empire The Next Day

* * *

General Esdeath and Natsu returned to the Empire with a successful mission under their belt. The men have high morals and enter the empire with smiles on their face. This gave the people a positive vibe toward their mission and cheered them on for returning in such a state. Natsu on the other hand was worried about Najenda and he was planning to look for her.

 _'Was she ambushed? Maybe she needed help but I just left her...'_ Natsu worries.

His worried expression gets noticed by Esdeath, "End, is something the matter?" She asks.

This breaks him out of his trance and he looks at her with a crooked smile, "No it's nothing, just worried about Najenda that's all," He explains.

Esdeath raises an eyebrow and feels jealous again, "General Najenda can handle herself, I'm sure she'll be back at the end of the day," She lies, she knows that she is planning to defect to the revolutionary army. She would be surprised if she was ordered to execute her for her next assignment, she didn't mind it for it would end her only love rival in one move. She'll have Natsu all to herself if this said mission would make its appearance in the court.

The two now stand in front of the Emperor's palace once again, "End I'll inform the Emperor of our successful mission, I'll meet you back at our quarters," She explains and kisses him on the check.

Natsu smiles and nods his head, "Alright, I'm just going to take a walk around the Empire for a bit, to clear my head, I'll be there don't worry," Natsu says.

Esdeath nods her head then walks up the stairs of the palace, ' _Worried about her still...not for long,'_ She thinks and plans to hunt Najenda down and kill her. As one can already tell she is extremely protective of her man.

End watches as Esdeath walks up the stairs he didn't notice till now but Esdeath sways her hip a lot, noticing this he also notices her big booty which made his heart beat faster, it even made his mouth water for some odd reason.

 _'Esdeath is not FOOD Natsu!'_ He scolds himself and turns around quickly then exits the palace ground to clear his head of his lustful and worried thoughts.

...

Natsu traveled to the slums of the Empire and looked around for any trouble, Najenda taught him that as an Empire soldier he must protect the people, he likes that idea so he looks for any evildoers to give a smack down. He isn't supposed to kill because of this thing called laws but Esdeath told him that he has the power to kill people if necessary because of his status that equals with Esdeath.

As he walks down the main street of the slums he sees many faces of bad looking people, men with killer eyes and woman looking very lustful. This is the perfect place if he wanted to find some trouble, but as he walks down the street, people thought he was the trouble.

"Look at this guy, he's going to rob someone just look at those eyes. He is looking for a hit,"

"Hi big boy you want a little fun?"

"Hey man I got some nice powder if you know what mean?"

People try to convince him to part take in some illegal activities but he hears none of it, he wants to hear screams of the weak so he can come running. After a few moments of waiting for something to go wrong, he hears the sweet sound of teasing.

"Hey beautiful how about I show you a good time?" He hears a man asks lustfully.

He looks to an alley and finds a group of guys circling around a woman with blond hair, she looks to be 16 but has a high sex appeal. It didn't help that she is wearing an exposing black and white outfit with a white scarf around her neck. He golden eyes remind him a lot about him, loves to fight and fire in one's eyes.

The teen smirks and puts a hand on her hip then looks at all the men around her, "Good time? Let me show you how I like to have a good time!" She jokes and her body is set ablaze with fire.

The men step back in shock as the teen's hair grows longer and spikier, her eyes turn to one like a lion, ears pop out of her hair, and her hands are replaced with claws, "I want a hunt, so you better start running," She jokes and cracks her knuckles.

One of the men pulls out a dagger and glares at her, "We'll carve you up a bit then we'll have our fun bitch, come on-" He starts but he is the first to go down with the girl punching him in the face, his face instantly shatters with bone fracturing as he falls to the ground. He screams in pain as blood drips out of his nose and while he holds his broken nose.

"Oh shit," Another one mumbles as watches a his group of 5 turn to 1 with him by himself.

The teen stands around the bodies of her hunt and she smirks of the sad states the men are in, "Go and call you buddies, I'm sure they'll love to get their butts kick by this smoking hot babe!" She teases and bends over to show him her very abnormal cleavage, at her age she is rocking DD cup breasts. So pale and big it can drive almost any man mad, the almost is Natsu.

The man complies and starts to call for help, "GUYS I NEED HELP PLAN B!" He yells.

That's when a small squad of men start covering the alley ways with clubs, bats, and knives in their hand. They all laugh from all the numbers against the blond teen.

"This was suppose to be easy but I guess the hard way it is," What looks to be the leader of the group explains. He is wearing a white suit with a strange hairstyle that has his hair molded into some kind of cylinder like one of the Empire solders, Bulat was it?. Anyway this man has katana in his hand and he ogles the teens body.

"You can't take all of us down, so how about you surrender, I'm sure the boys here will go easy on you since it's probably you first time," He offers.

The girl only smirks and looks behind him to find a pinked haired man standing on top of the bodies of his gang, "You may want to look behind you," She teases.

"Oh I'm not falling for that one," He assures and feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Raping women is charged by death...I think," He hears a man behind him mumbles.

The gangbanger turns around and finds all his minions twitching on the ground with burns all over their bodies, he looks directly into the man who did and feels overpowered, overwhelmed by this man menacing aura. He doesn't look like an Empire cop but he feels powerful.

"Who the hell are you p-" The thug asks but only gets a fist to the gut.

His ribs shatter on impact and he gasps for air as he drops to the floor whimpers from such a powerful punch, "AHH! Motherf-...*cough* *cough*," He holds his stomach to stop the pain of his bones while Natsu steps over him.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asks the girl.

She smirks of his power and finds herself a little sexually aroused, "I'm A-Okay good looking," She assures and ogles Natsu bare chest.

Normally Natsu would just leave but he does notice a blade sticking out of her side, it was a little dagger but she was bleeding a little bit from the wound. He walks up to her kneels to check the wound, the action makes her eyes widen of such boldness, "Oh we just met, but I think we should get room," She jokes as Natsu quickly pulls the blade out of her side.

She doesn't feel anything but notices his real intentions, "Oh I get it, I'm fine if that's what is on your mind," She assures as he wound instantly heals.

The man doesn't show any surprise but starts to clean up the blood around the wound. She lets out a soft moan from his strong hands gently rubbing a napkin around her now healed wound.

After the cleaning is done she does a little twirl to see his job, "Thanks stud, you from around here?" She asks.

"No, I was just taking a walk," He explains.

"Oh well you must be tired, come on I know a way to celebrate for helping me take down these idiots," She plans and takes his hand then walks out of the alley, stepping over the bodies of the fallen.

Natsu follows her without hesitation, ' _I still need to clear my head anyways,'_ He thinks and follows her down the street with a smile on the teen's face.

"What's your name?" He asks.

She looks at him and gives him a familiar tooth smile, "Leone handsome," She greets as the two run down the street.

...

..

.

"Oh young love is such a wonderful thing," An old lady cheers as the two run past her.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

* * *

Leone and Natsu-err End stormed a bar Leone was a regular at and they drank to celebrate. This was the first time Natsu was introduced to alcohol, such a strong smelling drink but he copied Leone and drank the same drink she was drinking, whiskey. He liked the burning sensation he got in his throat and quickly asked for another drink.

The lion lady approved and the two became drinking buddies at the end of their hour, but that left the two of them drunk which the two reacted differently to this new state of mind.

Leone was lustful and she was hesitant to grope Natsu's package and roam her hands around Natsu, on the other hand End was really open to Leone. To put it into more simpler terms, he was basically the 'I love you' guy once he's drunk.

The two sit next to each other behind a table, with a comfy bench built into the wall behind them, with their arms wrapped around the other's neck. In one hand was their partner, the other was a bottle of whiskey.

"Y-you you are pr-pretty *Hic*" Natsu stutters with a big blush on his face as he rests his head in her cleavage with a smile on his face.

"I k-know..*Hic*..you're not that bad t-too," She laughs and approves of his actions as she takes another swig of alcohol.

"I-I never felt so h-happy *Hic* to meet some...someone Le-Leone. I like you, I like you a lot," He admits and goes for another swig but finds his bottle empty.

That's when the bartender walks over and looks at the pile of whiskey bottles on the table, 'This is going to kill my stock for this week,'She notes and looks at the couple staring into each other's eyes with the woman filled with lust.

"Okay I think that's enough for the you and your friend here Leone," She suggests.

Leone kisses Natsu on the cheek, "O-Okay...I need...need to get home anyways," She admits and she slowly drags Natsu with her out of their seat.

''W-we're l-leaving *Hic*" Natsu asks.

"Y-yeah," She mumbles as the two stumble to their feet then start to head out of the bar.

The bartender starts to clean up but as she hears the two leave, she remembers that they didn't pay for it, "HEY!" She calls and looks at the door but finds a sack on the counter of the bar. She walks over to it and picks it up, she almost drops it because it's so heavy.

"WHAT?" She yells as she opens it to find gold coins and it feels like enough to pay for their drinks.

She looks at the door and rubs her chin, 'That can't be Leone she's always broke, damn her friend must work for the Empire or something,' She notes then takes the bag and goes clean up their table.

...

Outside the two walk down the street with Leone kissing Natsu repeatedly just because she's drunk.

"W-where too..*Hic*" Natsu asks as they stumble down the street.

"I...I need to g-get home...my my boss will kill me...i-if I'm not home by tonight," She explains and points in front of her, then she points behind her. She doesn't know where she's going.

"O-okay..." Natsu mumbles and lets his feet take him where ever Leone wants to go.

...

..

.

"W-where too..*Hic*" He repeats himself.

* * *

Night Raid Hideout

* * *

"A-are you sure this *Hic* this is the right place?" Natsu mumbles as he and Leone stumble to a large building built into a cliff.

It took some time to get to this house but it's a house they get to sleep in, how the drunk two climbed up to this house is one of the many mysteries this world has.

"YAY! Here's ho-home..." Leone cheers and points to the building as they approach the front door.

They walk through some steps quickly so they don't wake anyone up, when they reach the door Leone looks at Natsu, "Shh..." She places her finger on her lips then opens the door slowly.

"Shhh," Natsu copies her and hugs her from behind while following her.

She chuckles as they sneak through a dark mansion to get to Leone's room, the two are louder than an alarm clock as they 'sneak' through a hallway, bumping against the wall moaning as they pass an archway in the hallway. Leone freezes as the lights of a room turn on as she stops in a hallway with Natsu still hugging her from behind.

"Leone?" A woman calls, it sounds familiar to Natsu but he's too drunk to care, he just wants some sleep in a bed somewhere, preferably with a sleeping buddy to cuddle with.

"Oh hi B-boss *Hic*," Leone turns to face the voice and finds General Najenda glaring at her.

"Drunk again? I just defected with Akame and the first thing I see is you, stumbling drunk around the manor at 2200 hours, really Leone?" She scolds with her arms crossed.

"W-what? Me? Drunk? I'm not drunk...*Hic*" Leone lies and leans against the archway, but almost falls to the ground as soon as she rests her arm on the archway.

"Get to bed Leone, that's an order," Najenda orders.

Leone smiles and gives her a drunk thumbs up, "R-right away!" She cheers and stumbles down the hallway while Najenda turns her back to the hallway and pulls out a pack of black smokes. She takes one out with one hand and a zippo in the other hand. She looks at her zippo and smiles, it looks very new with a fresh black coat of paint on it. Natsu got this for her when they explored the Empire so he could learn his environment.

 _'Maybe he can convince him to join me,'_ She plans and smiles of the thought of having Natsu by her side, but this made her eyes widen slightly.

' _I don't like him...do I?'_ She thinks and blushes slightly the more she looks at the zippo.

She shakes her head then lights the cigarette and takes a big puff of smoke in her lungs. After that she lets out a slow, calming, blow of smoke in front of her. It calmed her down and her mind cleared,

 _'Doesn't matter if I love him or not, Esdeath has eyes for him as well. I guess I'll have to fight for him,'_ She notes.

While Najenda plans to capture End, Natsu on the other hand is with Leone in her bedroom. Leone is dressed in her black top and skin-tight short pajamas that she wears for her everyday wear. Natsu is the same as he only takes off his boots and jacket to get into his pajamas. If he wasn't drunk he would of noticed this and smile of how she is just like him.

Natsu is the first in the bed and he immediately pulls Leone down to the bed as soon as she got into his range. She laughs of his affection and cuddles with him on her bed, drunk and happy. She doesn't even know Natsu's name, not even End, she just enjoys his company. Hell if this turns up to be one night stand it'll be her best one night stand then. She'll be drunk so going all out is what her drunk-self would want.

The two face each other on the bed and they smile as they get lost in each others' eyes, after a few moments of getting into the mood Leone straddles Natsu and kisses him on the lips. A passionately breathtaking kiss that sends shivers down both the lovers' spines, but this is all the action the two get for after the kiss both of them slowly began the sweet release of sleep take them to another world.

On the other hand they both feel asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

The next morning is very peaceful, only Leone and Natsu occupy the hideout because all the other members of the Leone's group are all out on missions to recruit more members. Leone wakes up cutely with a yawn and a stretch to start the day. She moves her hips to find something soft and big rubbing against her maidenhood.

She gives off a soft moan and looks down, her eyes widen to find Natsu smiling with her scarf in his face like he was cuddling with it or something. It takes a moment for her to remember who is this guy under her but then she remembers that he's her knight in shining armor that helped her with those thugs last night.

 _'Not bad Leone, he's a keeper,'_ She notes and smirks as Natsu wakes up slowly to find Leone hovering over him with a lustful smirk on her lips.

"Leone? It's morning already?" He whispers and looks around.

The smell of whiskey on him makes her remember everything that happened yesterday, the thugs and the drinks, with that she's very impressed with Natsu, "You can hold your liquor and look this sexy, I like you," Leone half jokes half admits.

She actually does like Natsu to a certain degree, call it love at first sight or just instincts. Her Lionelle grants her the traits of a lion so as being a female, when she finds a worthy man she instantly falls in love with him. Same goes with Natsu if he finds a worthy woman, but his dense skull has him at a coin toss whether he falls in love instantly or not.

For Esdeath is wasn't instant because she's going to kill him, Najenda was slightly instant because of her beauty and aura, but Leone, it's neither. He still needs a little bit more information about her and his danger beast side will take care of the rest.

This makes Natsu smile and his heart tighten, he is beginning to like this feeling and wants more, but he remembers Najenda. He needs to go back to the Empire and look for her. That girl that was with her, the one that killed her, she must know more. He'll ask Esdeath for more information so he can search for her.

"Okay now you can leave," Leone says and throws his clothes at him then fixes her messy, yet sexy, hair.

"Right right I agree," Natsu mumbles and wraps his mother's scaly scarf around his waist and rests his jacket on his arm while he walks with Leone out of the room.

Leone watches him in surprise, 'Wow he's better than I thought, he'll leave just like that, but now I feel bad and I want him to stay now. NO! Akame will kill him if she finds him here, he has to leave before she finds him,' She plans and takes points and looks around the hallway outside her room to see if anyone is around.

She waits a moment for any movement but nothing comes, ' _Everyone must be out then, that's good,'_ She notes and grabs his hand then takes him down stairs. He follows her to the front door and opens it, she looks again to see if anyone is outside but again no one.

She looks at him and kisses him on the check just to mark him as her for real, she really likes Natsu after first meeting him and looks forward to seeing him again, "I'll see you around..." She stops no recalling his name.

"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel," He greets with a smile as he steps out of the building.

The Drag part of his last name makes her a little wet, such a savage-like name makes her fantasize about him in bed, but she'll have her fun the next time they meet hopefully if he doesn't die by then.

"Natsu huh...I'll remember that," She assures.

"And I'll remember Leone," He jokes with a bright smile.

She smiles back and slaps his shoulder, "Go get him big guy," She cheers.

He gets the signal and heads toward the Empire in the distance hiding behind a treeline horizon. Leone watches as Natsu drop off a cliff and out of sight, she then closes the door and clenches her heart with a soft smile on her lips.

 _'He's mine,'_ She plans and thinks of her and Natsu being an item. She sighs in satisfaction of meeting the man of her dreams, the man of her lioness dreams.

...

..

.

"Leone what are you doing?" She hears a voice in front of her.

* * *

 **Empire, Palace Barracks**

* * *

"Train? I don't understand," Natsu mumbles as he stands in the conference room of the Palace Barracks of the Empire.

As soon as he returned to the Empire he was called to the Palace Barracks. He complied and found Esdeath worried for him and she hugged him tightly then kissed them on the lips passionately. Natsu quickly apologized and explained everything, she was a little mad about staying over with her overnight but she thinks that this Leone won't be around for long.

After some catching up, Esdeath explained that she was ordered to take care of the 'disappearance of General Najenda' but if Najenda is MIA then another must take her place so the army can stay regulated and strong. That's when Esdeath recommended Natsu-er End to take Najenda's place. She first hand knows of his power and his ability on the battlefield, sure he doesn't know about commanding forces but he can act as a simple power house with the rank of General. If commanding will be a problem then she herself will take responsibility to teach End the way of battle.

The Emperor himself was 'impressed' and allowed End to be promoted to the rank of General of the Imperial Army. Natsu was confused on this whole General thing but Esdeath just said he will be respected and feared among all who work and live in the Empire. End thought of this as a combat tribe leader like his mother. She handled everything but she was great at combat even though they lived next to an active volcano. It pleased him to take a role like his mother had so he accepted it without hesitation.

But that's when Esdeath explained the training that he must take to handle the role of General, and that brings us to where we are now with Natsu standing next to a sitting Esdeath in the conference room of the Palace Barracks.

"Yes, as General you are not the only one in a fight. Even with the fact of our powers we cannot simply fight without an army to command. That is why I must train you in the ways of commanding your own troops, your own unit so you can serve the Empire with me," She explains.

Natsu nods his head, if this helps Esdeath with the Empire, then he'll learn how to command an army, "Of course, anything to help," He assures.

Esdeath smiles and holds his hand, "I thank you Natsu, or should I say General End," She grants him the title of General.

A sense of pride fills his mind of this General title, it sounds powerful and filled with respect like he automatically gains respect as he steps into a room.

"Now with that aside, as I train you to be a 5 star General. I want you to apply these skills with your own soldier. I've requested a special soldier to train and serve under you so you two can grow together as Master and servant, General and soldier," She says as the door opens.

"And here she comes now," She whispers as the two look to the door.

They both find a girl at the age of 12, very young, wearing a school girl's outfit with a bag of snacks in her hands with a calm, yet blank stare in her eyes.

"This is Kurome, your own personal pupil," Esdeath introduces.

...

..

.

"A p-pupil?" He repeats the word to himself and looks to the small girl in front of him.

* * *

How to teach a Natsu

* * *

Chibi Natsu sits with Chibi Najenda and Chibi Esdeath with many board games around them. Natsu sits across from Nejenda with a game board of chess between them.

"I don't understand, a pawn looks nothing like a soldier, and why would it just move only one space? Does it crawl to it or is a crippled?" He asks himself as he learns the rules of chess.

"Oh that's the rules of chess End," Najenda says.

...

"Why am I a circle, is this a war between the dashes and circles?" Natsu asks as he and Esdeath play tic tac toe.

"Fufu you can say that Natsu, but we have to go in turns," She explains.

"Turns? There are no turns in war, it doesn't matter who makes the most moves the one who is winning is the one who is more powerful," He points out.

"Well that's just the game," Esdeath says.

...

"So if I send the soldier through the stairs of promotions he'll be one step closer to winning the war?" Natsu asks.

"It's a just a child Natsu, and that's a ladder not stairs," Najenda laughs of Natsu's cuteness as they play chutes and ladders.

"A child? In my village the children fought in the wars all the time, some died before they even reached 13 years old," Natsu admits.

'Where did you grow up?' Najenda thinks.

...

"Rock, paper, and scissors," Natsu mumbles.

"Yes that's the game," Esdeath explains.

"Rock beats paper...likely, paper beats rock why? Covering a rock won't defeat it, it is only blind! Why is their scissors in this...what is scissors!?" He asks.

"HAHAH!" Esdeath laughs as Natsu loses his mind just thinking about the game.

...

After playing a bunch of games Natsu is left only confused, "Games are strange..'' He mumbles as Najenda and Esdeath a left a laughing mess from Natsu's innocence in the ways of society.

He watches them laugh while he studies a queen piece from the chess game, "Why would the queen move farther than the king?" He wonders, shouldn't the both of them move at the same pace since they both rule the kingdom together.

"Oh it's okay Natsu, I know a game we both would ~love~" Leone pops out from the pile of games and hugs Natsu from behind.

"ONII-CHAN!" Kurome crashes through the window and draws her blade on Leone.

"This game is strange..." Natsu mutters as he watches Leone and Kurome get in a cat fight over him.

* * *

 **So here's another installment of SROD with some AU stuff going on. Akame and Najenda defect without Najenda losing her arm or eye. Kurome acting as Natsu's pupil to learn how to command one as a General should do. I know there was a lot of transitions I'm sorry, it's just I can't stay in one OG scene for long or I'll get writer's block just planning what to do next. If one didn't notice**

 **As for a challenge, for the whole Speaking, Communications, and Thinking, just for shits and giggles I want to know if anyone knows where the song came from.**

 **Code Phrase: Everything Ends**

 **GUEST REVIEWS:**

 **KingDragonSlayer: I thank you kindly I agree that this may be a great story too.**

 **Glenn: Lots of people choose Option 1, people love them lemons. Manga driven huh, well if you want to fill me in on what the difference would be helpful for it would reduce the time to put out another chapter. I know some things but not all of them so a little outside help would be preferred.**

 **As for the poll it was a 11-7 with 11 going to Option 1 so people will die but the reader can say and suggest how and who Natsu beds with. For a start I have a poll up for Esdeath, Lemon or no lemon simple enough but if one wants to be specific than PM me for a suggestion to help plan for a lemon. I can't just stick the lemon and just fuck it right. So if you want to help make a lemon you want do that.**

 **Esdeath and Najenda are already in the harem cause of the pairings posted so all one needs to do is think about it they get lemons or not. Esdeath is first than Najenda. If you want a lemon and vote for the poll to have a lemon than that's wonderful but that doesn't mean that I'll have a lemon the next chapter, people don't like back to back lemons so I want to actually space these lemons out so I don't become a smut writer.**

 **Any questions? PM or Review, I don't bite...yet.**

 **I actually don't know what to do now so I'll just end this off now.**

 **If you like this chapter then I thank you kindly and I hope to catch you in the next one.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Taken

**"Riot! Riot! It's a motherfucking god damn RIOT!" Speaking**

 _ **"RRRRRRRRRRRRIOT!" Communications**_

 _ **'Play that Riot music!' Thinking.**_

* * *

 **As The Years Go By**

* * *

Natsu looks at Kurome as she closes the door behind her and looks at General Esdeath.

"Ah Kurome, I would like to introduce you to your mentor, General End, you two are both new to the Empire so I saw it best to pair you two together so you can both grow together," Esdeath explains.

Kurome nods her head and walks up to Natsu and looks up to him, compared to Natsu she was really short that she has to look up to see him. She holds out her hand, "Kurome," She mumbles, normally she wasn't this open to talk but since he is a GENERAL she has to make a good first impression.

Dragneel smiles brightly and gives her a firm handshake, "You can call me Natsu," He assures.

Kurome and Esdeath look at him with shock, Esdeath didn't like other people knowing Natsu's real name but it's his choice to tell whoever is worthy to know his name so she'll let this pass. Kurome on the other hand was confused on why Natsu is such a nicer person than what she was expected, with the only clue that she was being assigned to a Ex-Murderer she thought he would be more...imitating.

Kurome nods her head, "General Natsu," She whispers.

Dragneel only laughs, making the two blush for having a cute chuckle, "No just Natsu, we're both new so we'll be partners!" He cheers then smiles brightly.

The small girl's eyes widen of the word partner, so kind and such a goody-two-shoes aura it actually made her think of her sister, the traitor. At first she wants to distance herself from Natsu being a lot like her sister but his cheerful expression and big smile makes her feel so loved. They just met but she feels like she knew Natsu since the day she was born. He was like...he was like a big brother.

'Big Brother?' She finds herself staring at Natsu with such passionate eyes like she found her long lost brother.

Natsu thinks that she is opening up to him so he pats her head, "Yeah you and me will be great partners!" He assures.

General Esdeath nods her head of the two soldiers getting along, "I'll give you two some time to know each other, I'll see you tonight Ge-Natsu," Esdeath explains.

Dragneel nods his head, "Alright I'll catch you later," He assures then watches Esdeath leave the room.

Kurome devilishly smirks when she hears the door close to mark Esdeath's departure, ''Onii-chan," She says something not of Natsu's tongue.

Natsu looks down to her, "Kurome did you say something?" He asks.

To his surprise Kurome hugs him and snuggles against his abs with a great smile on her lips, "Onii-chan!" She says again.

"W-what did you say?" He asks, trying to figure out what she was saying but it doesn't recall anything like Onii-chan before, it must be some kind of village language he doesn't know of.

Oddly he was more worried about figuring out what Onii-chan meant than the small girl that was rubbing her face around his abs like he was a plushie.

"Onii-chan...Oo knee can," He mumbles to himself.

Kurome nods her head, "Onii-chan," She repeats and hugs him tighter, when she found out that her sister left the Empire for the revolutionary army she was devastated. She lost her only family when her sister left the Empire, but maybe Natsu could be her family know. He doesn't have black hair but he sure reminds her of her dear older sister. Their village had their own language from the Empire and Onii-chan meant 'Big Brother' basically. Sadly she and her sister are the last people who know this language so it makes sense why Natsu doesn't know it.

The two hugged each other with Natsu utterly confused, 'Well this is going to be interesting,' He admits.

* * *

 **7 years Later**

* * *

"That's it Kurome! Use everything you got to take me out!" Natsu praises as he catches Kurome's Yatsufusa.

He and Kurome grew together just as General Esdeath foreseen and they have grown attached to each other, obviously with Kurome and her brother complex but with Natsu he strangely became a very...very kind man that quickly sees the good in almost everyone he meets. Always smiling and always in a cheery mood he has become the Empire's poster boy despite his rather edgy title of General End. A lot of children even see him as a super hero even though he slaughters his enemies to ashes.

Natsu has grown in to a healthy and attractive adult after the 7 years with Kurome, he grew a few inches taller and became more physically built with his muscles more defined but his smile just as bright as before. He maintained his spiky hair to the same length as 7 years ago with the help of a local barber down in the Empire's commercial district.

Anyway the two soldiers fight in the Barrack's courtyard where Esdeath beloved shade flowers reside, which she uses for torture, and grass beneath their feet.

Kurome squints her eyes as she tries to force her blade through Natsu but his iron grip has her blade in place. She decides to change up her strategy by fleeing, she raises her right foot and plants it into Natsu's gut and pushes herself up, sending her into a back flip away from Natsu. Natsu quickly recovers and smirks.

"You can't run from me!" He warns and stomps his feet on the ground and fills his lungs with air. A burning flame grows in his throat, _'Let's see if she can handle a weaker roar,'_

As soon as Kurome lands on her feet, she looks up to find Natsu charging something up, which is aimed right at her. Her eyes widen as her blade starts to glow purple. Out of Natsu's mouth is a beam of black fire and a savage roar that makes the whole barracks tremble of its power. The whole sky turns back as the beam fires at Kurome and explodes as the beam makes impact with something.

Smoke and dust explodes from the impact point with Natsu scanning the smoke cloud for his pupil, he smirks after scanning for a bit to sense to figures in the smoke cloud he created.

"Not bad Kurome, but you can't always depend on your puppets," He warns as the smoke cloud dissipates to reveal Kurome hiding behind a man with a riot shield in his hand. He blocked his dragon roar with ease with his shield.

Kurome breathes heavily as she watches her puppet with the shield fall to his knee, he falls to his back to reveal that he and his shield have a whole burned through them.

 _'Onii-chan burned right through Wall,'_ Kurome notes and feels a presence behind her.

She points at Natsu with her sword, "Now Doya!" She orders.

In a blink of an eye a teenager runs pasts Kurome with two revolvers in her hands. 'Doya' is slightly taller than Kurome by an inch and she wears a tan hat that curves as the sides, a short brown dress over a white blouse, a red handkerchief around her neck, tan gloves over her hands, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. She has long blonde hair, green eyes and pale white skin.

Doya sprints toward Natsu with her two black revolvers in her hands, she fires her left pistol then her right pistol at Natsu, shooting little green orbs at him. Dragneel only marches forward as the green orbs burn to ash from his overwhelmingly hot aura. Doya grits her teeth and charges her pistols slightly to do more damage as she jumps to her right to get on Natsu's flank.

End completely ignores the gunslinger as she fires her beefed up bullets at him, "Come on Kurome you can do better than that!" He teases as he senses Doya charge him.

Doya runs at Dragneel then jumps and shoots her legs out for a drop kick but Natsu simply takes a step back to evade her boots. As she zooms past him, he joins his hands together into a fist, raises them above his head, and slams his hands down right on Doya's stomach. The force on impact sends the teen crashing to the ground in front of Natsu, when she hits the ground she makes a small crater and gasps for air. Doya doesn't feel the pain but her ribs are broken and shattered, she wasn't in shape to get back up again.

Dragneel keeps his eyes on Kurome as he stomps on Doya's legs so she doesn't get back up again, it doesn't matter if she fires at him again, her bullets do little to no damage to the General.

"Doya?!" Kurome calls as she uses her swords to slowly pull herself back to her feet again.

"Harder Kurome, you can't even lay a scratch on me with that power," Natsu warns as he resumes his march toward Kurome.

Kurome grits her teeth and looks down to find burns and bruises all over her body, Natsu isn't the one to go easy on her during spars, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 _'He's too strong,'_ She thinks but keeps her cool as she lifts her sword up to defend herself from her mentor. She wobbles in place as Natsu approaches, her legs are like jelly from all the fighting and she is even having trouble keeping her balance. As Natsu gets into her melee range, she takes a side swing at him but her weak state weakens her attack.

Like a big brother, Natsu catches her sword with ease like he was calming Kurome down from a tantrum, "Okay let's call it in for today," He ends the match, now noticing Kurome's weaken state.

"O-onii-chan," She mumbles, feeling ashamed to fail to beat Natsu once again. Over the 7 years they've been together Kurome was never able to fully take down General End. The farthest she's gone was stabbing him in the stomach, but that was only because she tripped on a rock and Natsu dropped his guard to catch her.

She looks up to Natsu and find him smiling at her, making her feel slightly better but she is still sad. "Onii-chan I'm sorry," She whispers.

Kurome has grown up from her tiny child form to a tiny teenager, she still doesn't have the best sex appeal but she does have cute appearance. She is a little bit taller but she still keeps her short hair and her school-like uniform. Natsu doesn't mind it not one bit because he finds Kurome extremely adorable.

"Kurome, that's why we are here today, to train you into the best soldier of all of the Empire." He comforts and rests his hand on Kurome's shoulder.

Kurome mumbles her head on instinct, she has heard this speech a thousand times from her mentor, "I know..."

"And what do I say about failing?" He asks.

Kurome smirks and looks dead in Natsu's eyes, "Get back up,"

Natsu smile again, "That's my Kurome,"

Kurome smiles and watches Natsu turn toward the barracks, "Come on I heard General Esdeath has another mission for you," He explains.

She nods her head and follows her mentor back into the Barracks. When they entered the barracks Kurome left Natsu to his own devices so she could meet General Esdeath about her mission. In the meantime Natsu went down to the commercial district to look for trouble again.

* * *

 **Commercial District**

* * *

"Looks it's General End!"

"Look Dad it's End! He's so cool!"

"Hi General!"

The citizens in the Commercial District wave to Natsu as he walks down the street with a smile on his face. He walks down a cobblestone street with many vendors and patrons crowding the sides of the street. People sell clothes, food, vases, and other nonsense that doesn't matter to Natsu. As he walks down the street he can tell that the people are happy to see him.

The poor and the wealthy like Natsu even though he works for the Empire, he is the man of the people, helping all he can all while taking down evil doers. Well they don't really care who Natsu beats up as long as he beats someone it's fine because they like to watch him fight. Natsu waves to the children and the passing civilians with a smile on his face.

"How you people doing?" Natsu asks as small battered ball rolls to a stop in front of his feet.

He raises an eyebrow and looks to his right, where the ball came from, to find a 2 thugs in an alleyway talking to someone out of Natsu's sight. He raises an eyebrow and walks inside the alleyway. This makes onlookers cheer assuming Natsu found another victim, they begin to crowd the entrance of the alleyway while Natsu confronts the two thugs with their backs toward Natsu, as if they were examining something.

"Is there a problem here?" Natsu asks the two thugs, making the two turn to him.

The turn to him with scowls on their face, "None of your business punk," One of the thugs taunts and reveals that he has a knife in his hand.

Natsu sighs in relief, "Awesome you don't know me,"

"Why would we know a pinky like you?" The thug on the right asks.

Dragneel ticks to the word pinky but he keeps his cool, "All you need to know is that you...never...call me pinky," He threatens.

The two thugs ignore the mass of people behind Natsu and laugh of such an attitude from the salmon haired adult, "Or what...pinky?"

Dragneel tilts his head to the side a bit then looks at the thugs, "Well you got your warning," He mumbles and lights his hands on fire, making the onlookers cheer with joy.

The thugs step back in shock and ready themselves for combat, "We'll deal with the dog later, let's wipe this punk!" One of thugs orders.

His friend nods and pulls out a wooden bat.

 _'Dog?'_ Natsu thinks and raises an eyebrow.

As the two thugs prepare themselves to fight, they sense something growing behind them, its shadow slowly begins to cover the two completely. They watch as Natsu slowly looks at something above their heads.

They here a growl, making them turn slowly behind them, "What the hell?!" They yell to find an over sized and beefy dog standing behind them.

The dog has white fur with black ears, angry onyx eyes, a large mouth filled with pointed white teeth, and two abnormally muscular arms with human-like hands. The dog glares at the two thugs while Natsu stares at the dog with shock.

"That's one big dog..." Natsu mumbles as he hears the screams of the civilians behind him.

"Get back freak!" The knife wielding thug yells as he lunges himself at the abnormally sized dog with slight fear in his eyes.

The large dog barks and opens it's large mouth right in front of the charging thug, this said thug widens his eyes realizing his fate.

"Oh sh-" Is the last thing he ever said as his upper body goes into the Dog's mouth.

Everyone watches as the Dog bites down with all of it's might, it's sharp teeth poke through the body in it's mouth with ease, making blood spray into and outside of it's mouth. The dog begins to shake it's head rapidly like it got a new chew toy. This makes the corpse frail around lifelessly while it's upper body is torn to shreds by the dog's teeth. It didn't take long before the lower part of the corpse disconnects from the upper body, it flops to the ground and lands in front of the bat wielding thug then sprays the remaining blood in it all over the poor man.

Traumatized and angry the bat wielding thug grips his bat tightly and raises it above his head. The Dog only shallows his late friend and glares at him, what comes next is purely simple, the dog raises his right 'fist' and swings it to the left. The thug is slammed the alleyway wall next to him, on impact he makes a crater in the wall. The dog cocks back his fist to reveal the man's face shushed with blood rushing down his forehead and his eyes wide open.

With the two thugs completely dead and the alleyway completed covered with blood, Natsu lifts his lower lip up in a sign in approval, "Now that's a dog with a bite," He mumbles but the dog looks at Natsu will killer intent.

Natsu raises his hands up in surrender, "Whoa easy now, I'm not here to hurt yo-" He starts but the sounds of footsteps echo behind the dog.

"Kill it!" A group of 5 thugs regroup at the other end of the alleyway with metal pipes in their head. Why they want the dog dead is for another day.

The Dog turns around ready to fight but Natsu wasn't going to leave without letting out a few punches, "Hey don't leave me out of this!" Natsu yells as runs toward the dog.

The dog looks at Natsu then at the charging thugs, it barks loudly and opens it's 'fists' for a beating but it's eyes widen to watch Natsu run right past it. It watches Natsu's left hand light with a black flame and punch the first thug closest to him.

His fist makes the thug's face shatter and sends him flying back out of the alleyway. He flies past his comrades and crashes into a food vendor, he was dead before he landed.

Natsu stops in front of the dog and raises his fists in front of him, "Come on bring it!" He taunts and makes his flame dance in front of him to intimidate his enemies. The dog marks Natsu as an alley and glares as the thugs before him, it opens it's mouth and lets out a savage roar that makes the floor tremble

The men stagger to keep their balance but Natsu sprints forward without a care. He smile as he takes one thug at a time, effortlessly killing each of them without breaking a sweat. Time slows down as he approaches the first man, like a demon Natsu chuckles as he drills his knee into the man gut. The man bends over from the attack and spits out blood while he feels Natsu's right arm wrap around his neck. Dragneel tightens his grip around his neck and pulls his neck upward.

He hears a satisfying crack and the man's body fall limp, Natsu snapped his neck. He drops the body to the ground and runs toward the next victim. All the victim can see is a blur as Natsu raises his left foot and kicks the man's right kneecap. He's leg bends backwards and he falls on his other knee while screaming. Natsu finishes him off by elbowing his right temple, sending the man face first into the wall next to him. As he slowly slides down the wall with cracked skull, Natsu stops to find the last thug still focused on the dog.

It takes a moment but the thug watches all of his friends in front of him fall to the ground all at the same time, dead and destroyed. He takes a step back to find a demon in front of him. A man covered in black flames with a bright smile on his face, enjoying the spilling of blood and the smashing of bones. Pure nightmare fuel and the man is consumed by his fears, he starts to scream in terror while Natsu reaches out for him.

"No no no! STAY AWAY!" He yells as he feels his feet burn up.

He looks down to find his feet set ablaze with the demon's black flame. He drops to the ground and starts to pat away at the fire but it doesn't go out. The pain on continues and worsens as the flames scorch his skin while traveling to his skull. His scream is the last thing that comes out of his mouth as the flames consume him and burn him to death.

With a job well done Natsu makes a satisfying smile and turns to the dog, "Well that was fun wasn't it...oh..." He turns to find that the dog has changed forms.

It changed to an adorable...

White furred...

Blacked eared...

Dots for eyes...

PUPPY!

The small dog was the size of his boot and it blankly stared at him with his tiny dots for eyes. Natsu gasps in joy and picked up the little puppy and lifted him into the air.

"YOU'RE SO FLUFFY!" He cheers as the sunlight shines on the dog, with it's dark blank eyes staring at him with no emotion whatsoever.

The dog doesn't say anything but it seems to accept Natsu as friend, "Aw you're just the cutest thing," He admits but he assumes that someone must be the owner so he puts him down back on the ground.

"Okay little buddy, I'll catch you later, and uh...don't get in to trouble yeah?" He jokes and waves at the small dog then begins to walk away toward the other side of the alleyway where he sent the first thug flying through.

The puppy watches as Natsu walks away...and slowly waddles after him. It's tiny legs softly peck the ground as it slowly follows Natsu out of the alleyway, passing the broken, beaten, and bloodied bodies scattered in the alleyway.

While Natsu and the small puppy walks out of the alleyway, the civilians that were watching the fight poke their head from the alleyway.

...

..

.

"I'm not cleaning this up.

* * *

The little puppy waddled after Natsu but kept to the shadows and the sidelines so it didn't get spotted from the man of black flames. It was just the size to sneak past anyone who wasn't looking down, even the children couldn't see the little puppy as it waddled through the shadows of the commercial district. The little puppy traveled under food vendors, under parked carts, behind pile of boxes, anything really to keep itself hidden.

The little puppy was in the large place of humans because it was looking for an owner. It had a lot of owners in the past but they all died...by it...or by other people. None were kind to the little puppy, they saw the little puppy as a weapon of war...which it was but this weapon of war had feelings since it was a puppy/biological teigu.

Today is the little puppy's lucky day because he found food (The little puppy doesn't need to eat but whatever) and it's new owner all in the same day. The little puppy knew that great power was within Natsu when the little puppy saw his dark flames. Such power and such kindness is very appealing for the little puppy. Appealing enough that the puppy wants to mark Natsu as the little puppy's owner.

Natsu patrolled the district for one more hour but he had a feeling that something was following him, but every time he looked behind him he saw nothing suspicious. He was now standing in the edge of district, right before the gates leading to the palace. He feels the presence of something watching again and it is starting to get on his nerves.

For the last time he turned around looked for any spies, "Okay who's watching me-oh hi puppy!" He changes moods instantly to find the little puppy from earlier.

The little puppy looks at Natsu with no emotion, it wasn't the one to show it's emotion with expressions, but with actions.

Natsu then raises an eyebrow and realizes that the puppy has been following him around, 'Has he been following me this whole time?' He thinks as he gets up and takes a step back.

This makes the little puppy take a step forward.

Natsu takes another step back, the little puppy takes another step forward.

He takes several steps back, the little puppy waddles cutely after him.

The General of death watches the little puppy waddle to a stop in front of him then look up to meet his gaze. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him but only finds passing civilians and clerks trying to sell their products to the people. Looking back to the little puppy he purse his lips thinking of the choices his has in front of him.

 _'Well I could take him back to the barracks, I can't just leave him here alone, but what if he's owner comes back?'_ He thinks as he and the little puppy get locked into an unintentional staring contest.

The two stare into each other's gaze in complete awkwardness with Natsu planning his next move. He then remembers the little puppy's battle mode of a beefy dog.

He's eyes widen as he realizes that isn't normal for a dog, Esdeath's voice echos in his head, 'Here is the book of teigu Natsu, only the Empire and the Revolutionary Army know of their existence,'

Dragneel's realization grows deeper, _'Here's a biological teigu, Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, he's a teigu in the form of a small pupp_ y,'

"You're a teigu..." He mumbles and blinks.

The little puppy doesn't react as Natsu picks the little puppy up.

"Okay little guy you're coming with me," He says and takes the puppy with him back to the palace grounds.

But Natsu didn't notice one thing.

...

..

.

He lost the staring contest.

* * *

 **Barracks**

* * *

Natsu opens the door of the conference where all of his briefings and reports begin. He requested for Esdeath in this conference room to take a look at the biologic teigu in his arms. He walks over to the edge of the main table and sets the little puppy on the table.

"You sit here buddy, I got a friend coming to take a look at ya," He explains and pats the dog on the head.

The little puppy keeps a stoic expression and stares at his new owner. They hear the door open and the room's air darkens as a pair of footsteps echo around the room.

Strangely the little puppy goes on the defensive as he spots the newcomer, General Esdeath, walk toward him. Natsu raises an eyebrow and reaches out to him.

"Hey buddy it's alright, she's a friend," He assures.

He hears Esdeath chuckle and click her tongue in disappointment, "Aw I'm not here to hurt you," She 'assures'.

The little puppy crotches and growls with his expression turning from blank to angry.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asks as he pats the little puppy on the head.

In a blink of an eye the little puppy jumps off the table and lands in front of Natsu, as if he was protecting him from Esdeath.

Natsu's eyes widen as the little puppy's actions, "Oh don't worry Natsu, this is normal for teigu, he doesn't see me as an alley but as an enemy. This will teach him, Natsu tell him to stand down," Esdeath gambles.

She's thinking that the little puppy has taken Natsu as his new owner and is trying to protect him from another teigu user, or displaying his dominance as a more powerful teigu.

"Um okay...Stand down," He orders with a powerful voice.

The little puppy's ears twitch of the order and he instantly returns to his stoic self. Esdeath smiles of the reaction and walks over to Natsu with joy on her face.

"Wonderful Natsu," She praises and caresses his left check with her hand.

Natsu smiles brightly, "Thanks, but what did I do?" He asks as he watches the little puppy turn to him then hops back up on the table.

Esdeath feels her heart tighten as another opportunity to teach Natsu arises, she loves teaching Natsu, how he 'idolizes' her for knowing so many things about the world and such.

She uses her free hand to wave her hand in front of the little puppy, "Remember what I taught you about the teigu Hekatonkheires?" She asks.

"Yeah of course," He assures.

"Well Hekatonkheires requires a human...master...to work efficiently," Her body shivers of the word master, she kinda fantasizing Natsu calling her Master...or even herself calling Natsu master, but that was a small part of her that was a little submissive. She would only go that route if Natsu ever dominated her in battle. If this would happen, she'll let Natsu dominate her in every way possible.

Her whole world shines bright as she watches Natsu realize what's going on.

"I'm the owner?" He asks.

"That's right, you should name him," She suggests.

Esdeath lets go of Natsu and takes a step back while Natsu kneels in front of the little puppy, their eyes meeting at the same height level. Natsu takes a moment to think of a name and just decides to name it the first name that comes to his head.

"Koro," He says.

The little puppy's ears twitch.

"Koro?" Esdeath asks.

His ears twitch again.

"Yeah Koro," He assures.

The little puppy nods his head from the new name.

Esdeath feels Koro's and Natsu's bond only grow stronger as Natsu pats Koro on the head.

...

..

.

This was a start of a wonderful partnership.

...

A few hours later found himself waiting for Kurome to return for her recent mission. He waits in courtyard where he sparred with Kurome this morning with Koro blankly sitting next to him, who is standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Onii-chan?" Natsu hears behind him.

Natsu and Koro turn to find Kurmoe standing in front of the Barrack's door.

"Ah Kurome!" He cheers and claps his hands together while Koro almost goes back into defensive mode but is stopped by Natsu.

"Easy now Koro," He calms.

Kurome looks at Koro with confusion, "What is that?" She asks.

"This here is Koro, a biological Teigu," He explains.

"Biological?" She mumbles and looks at the small puppy.

"That's right, now I got my own teigu," He assures.

Kurome raises an eyebrow as she walks to Natsu, "What about your dark flames?" She asks, she thought that his flames were his teigu.

"No that's not my teigu...I got my flames naturally," He explains like it was the most obviously thing in the world.

Kurome nods her head from the explanation, she wasn't amazed that Natsu got a teigu, just confused, why would he need a teigu if he has his dark flames. That only brings more questions like; what is the dark flames if it's not teigu, how could he go toe to toe against Esdeath without a teigu, and why a dog?

These important questions burn in her head but something else snaps her to get her attention. She feels her whole body slowly begin to fall apart on itself for no reason but her eyes widen, she's felt this before. She falls to her knee while holding her head in pain, it was like a virus just revealed itself to take over her body.

This makes Koro go on the defensive again from this girl in front of him, but Natsu runs over to her and starts to pat her down as if he was looking something.

"Kurome I'm here is alright," He comforts as he finds a bag in her satchel, he pulls it out and nods his head. The bag has the label 'Kurome's snacks' on it and Natsu can smell some cookies in the bag but with a hint of something druggy in them.

He reaches into the bag and pulls out a cookie, a simple swirl cookie with a standard cookie base but with a red button like filling on top of the cookie.

"Here eat up," He whispers as he pokes her lips with the cookie in his hands.

Kurome opens her mouth and nibbles on a part of the cookie then shallows. She slowly feels the pain go away, making her return to normal after a few moments.

"Kurome this drug isn't helping you one bit, we gotta to get it out of you," He warns.

The girl nods her head and takes another cookie from her bag and eats it. She hears Natsu sigh and pat her head, "I'm just worried about you," He admits and gets up.

Kurome's heart flutters from his words, her brother complex is showing and she instantly changes to wounded to flustered in a blink of an eye.

"Onii-chan," She mumbles and hides her blush.

He turns his head back to her and smiles, "Come on Kurome you gotta tell me about you mission, how'd it go?' He changes to subject as he puts his hands in his pockets and looks as the night sky while embracing the cold breeze.

Kurome cracks her own smile and joins her 'older-brother' in the courtyard with a stoic Koro.

...

..

.

"So I heard you were told to kill an assassin?"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Natsu and Esdeath slept together in their room for the night after Kurome told Natsu about the mission she went on. Koro didn't need to sleep so he just patrolled the hallways while Natsu slept and Esdeath tried to bed him. As the morning sun begins to rise from the horizon, Koro is standing in front of Natsu's room like a bouncer.

He looks to his left to find a sentry walking down the hallway by a set of large windows the shows that the barracks is on a cliff overlooking the Empire. The second he looks away from the sentry he hears the window bust open. Koro snaps his head back to the sentry to find him dead on the floor with blood and glass around him.

Koro wants to go and warn Natsu but a figure jumps through the broken window. The little puppy growls at the figure who stands over the dead sentry.

"Sorry bro nothing personal," The figure says to the corpse and walks into the moonlight.

It is reveal that the suspect is a man dressed from head to toe in an thick armor. In his right hand is a red spear. He spots little Koro cutely waddling toward him with his eyes locked on him. The man goes on the the defensive.

"Target acquired," He mumbles to himself as he readies himself for battle, knowing what Koro is truly capable of.

Koro's form begins to grow quickly back to it's battle mode to an absolute beast.

"Aw come one tough guy," He taunts as the assassin backs away to the window he just broke.

 _'This is easier than I thought,'_ He thinks as the dog rushes at him with all of his might.

With each stomp the building shacks under his power, the assassin doesn't stay long and jumps out of the window. Koro tries to chomp his leg but misses and falls to the ground, but he quickly recovers and launches himself out of the hallway. He takes the whole wall with him as he falls out of the window, smoke rises to the sky while Koro follows the intruder down the mountain side and into one of the many Empire Residential districts.

The man drops on a rooftop, as he looks up he spots the falling dog with his mouth open aimed at him.

"Oh no you don't!" He yells as he spins his spear in front of him as Koro gets into melee range.

Koro feels the man's spear jab the tip between his teeth while he puts the end at the other end of his mouth, keeping his mouth open. Koro struggles to snap the spear as the man keeps an iron grip on his spear to keep it in place.

Koro growls and pushes harder to snap the spear, making his slob drip on the man's armor.

"NOW Sheele!" He yells.

Koro's eyes widen to find a second figure launch itself from the alleyway behind the man and into the sky. Koro looks up to find a woman with a pair of large scissors in her left hand but in the other hand is a syringe with a black fluid. Koro tries to flee but the man uses brute strength to throw him to the ground with spear still in his mouth. On the ground the woman lands on Koro's back and stabs him with the syringe.

The fluid fills Koro's veins and he instantly begins to return to his smaller form. The man retrieved his spear from Koro's mouth before he got too small. He watches as Koro twitches in an attempt to move but the fluid has canceled his movement. The two meet eyes and the man can tell the little puppy was ready to die.

"No today buddy, Sheele let's go," He orders.

Sheele, a busty purple haired, purple dress wearing, glasses wearing, and scissors using woman nods her head and picks up the paralyzed dog then smiles.

"He's cute, can we keep him?" She asks.

"That's the job Sheele," The man assures and gives her a thumbs up.

The two drops down to the alleyway below with Koro begin hugged by Sheele. The man takes point with Sheele behind her and they quickly jog down the street away from the palace.

"KORO!" They hear someone yell from above them.

The two turn to the voice but only cover their eyes as something crashes in front of them in the cobblestone street. The man instantly looks back to Sheele and waves his hand.

"Go get out of here Sheele I'll keep them company," He assures and scans the cloud for his new enemy.

"Bulat?" Sheele mumbles, not wanting to leave her comrade behind.

"..." He doesn't say a word as he spots something in the smoke.

Oddly the cloud doesn't go away, but he can see a figure in the smoke.

"What do you want with Koro?" The figure asks as something surprising is revealed.

A blush goes on Bulat's cheeks and he scratches his head sheepishly, "Whoa buddy we just met," He warns and tries to avoid what he's seeing.

What he sees is Natsu...in his pajamas...which he doesn't have...so he's naked. Completely naked in the smoke, the only thing that Bulat can see is Natsu's bare chest and legs but not what's in between.

Sheele tilts her head and looks closes, only to blush harder than Bulat, she almost drops Koro just by looking at Natsu ripped figured, "W-who are you?" Sheele asks as she watches Natsu glare at him but soften his eyes as he sees a tired Koro in her arms.

He takes a step forward but Bulat blocks his sight of Koro by standing in front of him, "Sorry buddy this is between men, not with my little lady friend here," He warns.

Koro's expression turns to fear as Sheel starts to slowly back away, all he can do is watch as Sheele turns around and flees the scene.

"KORO!" Natsu calls with shock in his eyes.

The little puppy whimpers with his little dots for eyes meeting his owners stare as Sheele dognaps him.

"You're not going anywhere," Bulat assures and tightens his grip on his spear.

Natsu's expression instantly changes to shock to anger and he grits his teeth as his whole body is consumed by his dark flame. Bulat takes a step back of the sheer power and covers his ears as an ear-bleeding roar reaches his hears. The ground trembles and the windows around the two shatter. It was like the beast within Natsu was unleashed. Bulat regains his focus and spots Natsu with his eyes locked on Koro, his companion, his new friend.

"You will pay," Natsu whispers as he walks forward with his flames consuming him.

Bulat keeps his cool and assumes that this will be a great fight, "You have to go through me buddy," He taunts and charges Natsu with his spear pointed at him. Natsu keeps his eyes on the fleeing purple blur in the distance while Bulat yells as he reels his spear back and fires away.

Natsu simply raises his hand and catches the spear, not even flinching, he slowly looks to Bulat and gives him his very own death glare, he looks down to find his back hand as a spear tip sticking through it.

Bulat grits his teeth from such power as Natsu release his hand from the spear tip and uses the same first to punch him in the gut. His fist drills into his gut and sends him flying to a building at the other side of the street. He feels his back crush against a stone wall, he falls down on the ground slightly battered.

He instantly gets up and charges Natsu again, "AhHH!" He screams as he stops in front of Natsu and spins his spear above his head to create a tornado from the high speeds of his spinning.

"Come get some bro!" Bulat yells as he sends the tornado straight at him.

The tornado consumes the walking black flame, inside the tornado Natsu feels his flames slowly begin to die but at an extremely slow rate. He grits his teeth of the high winds around him, it almost made it hard to breath. Though the pain and the winds Natsu opens his ablaze hands open to touch the wings with his flame. Like blood in water the flames slowly turn the winds into his flames.

Bulat watches in shock as his tornado is turned into a firenado. Natsu begins to laugh devilishly as he feels the control of the tower of fire that spins around him. Natsu raises his left hand into the air and the firenado changes from a tornado, to a brilliant flame. A single ball of fire the size of a hackisack. The highly condense fire is all in Natsu's hand, he looks at the fire with the utmost of approval as he glares at Bulat.

Bulat gets the idea and he spins his spear in front of him to charge up another tornado as Natsu chucks to the ball of fire at Bulat. With great speed the ball shoots to Bulat and makes impact with the winds made by Bulat. Like a nuke, there was a moment of silent before the ball of fire exploded. The whole street is leveled with the black flame and it consumes the two of them.

Natsu covers his eyes from the fast winds and waits for the explosion to die down, his ears ringing after a few moments he opens his eyes to find a small crater taking up the whole intersection in front of him, but he doesn't find Bulat anyway. He eyes widen and he searches for Bulat but finds nothing. He clenches his fists as he walks to the crater edge.

 _'Where did you run off to?'_ He asks himself as he scans the intersection with deadly eyes, ready to kill anything that moves. After a few moments of scanning he comes empty handed. His rage for Koro's dognapping dies down when he finds something in the crater.

He jumps down to the dirt whole in the street and picks up his clue, his hope to finding Koro. Natsu smirks and he raises the object to the full moon in the sky.

The object is a patch with a emblem of a yellow crosshair behind a black bird. He knows exactly who runs this logo. He clenches the patch and looks to the moon.

...

..

.

"Night Raid," He mumbles, but he doesn't really notice that he is STILL unclothed.

* * *

 **The Little Puppy**

* * *

"Roll over Koro, come on boy ~roll over~" Chibi Esdeath cheers as she lies in front of a stoic chibi Koro.

She is engrossed with the little puppy and wants to teach it tricks but Koro doesn't want to budge.

"..." Koro stares at Esdeath with his little dots for eyes.

"~Aw~ come on Koro, roll over boy," She whispers with hearts in her eyes, she really likes Koro the little puppy.

Koro was a stubborn one because he didn't roll over like the strange ice lady wanted him too but she left after a few hours.

...

"Koro Koro Koro roll over!" Kurome tries her luck with Koro but he doesn't budge as he keeps his eyes on the strange little girl.

She likes Natsu's teigu the little puppy, she rolls in front of Koro to show him what she means but he doesn't really care. He just watches her with blank eyes.

She stops rolling around and looks at Koro, "There, now you try," She suggests feeling a little dizzy from all the rolling around.

"..." Koro keeps silent as usual.

"~Koro~" She calls but he doesn't respond.

Kurome finally leaves him alone in defeat and lets another person take over.

...

"Natsu!" Esdeath and Kurome call as he walks into the room.

Koro snaps his head to the man of dark flames, his owner, and waddles over to him...making squeaks with each step like he was a chew toy.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" He asks as he closes the door behind him.

Esdeath and Kurome pout as they point to the squeaking teigu that's waddling over to them right now.

"Koro doesn't what roll over..." Esdeath cries.

"Why won't he roll over he's a puppy," Kurome asks.

"Koro?" He mumbles and looks down to find the small white puppy looking up to him with his little dots for eyes.

"Yes Natsu he won't roll over!" Kurome cries.

Natsu looks to Esdeath, looks to Kurome, then looks to Kuro.

"Koro roll over," He says.

Koro keeps a stoic face and rolls over.

"EHHH?!" Esdeath and Kurome gasp of Natsu's progress. They've been trying to teach Kurome for hours and only now he actually rolls over.

"Yeah Koro rolls over...so what's the problem?" He asks and picks up Koro then pats him on the head.

Esdeath and Kurome pout as Natsu walks away with Koro in his arms. As he walks away Koro grins at the two humans as Natsu takes him somewhere.

* * *

 **What up everyone? I'm back from some things and again I must apologize for the recent lack of activity from me. I'll explain those things right now.**

 **First was 'cause I was taken from my home to a trip that took 7 hours of driving...I ended up in Vegas for two days. I came back at the beginning of the week.**

 **Second thing is...I oddly became interested in RWBY roleplaying, so I joined a forum for shits and giggles and ended up making two Ocs and joining the discord channel. If one is interested in RPing with me the forum is RWBY: Hunters And Huntresses. The Oc's I have include Nila Indigo, an Oc from TPHH if any is interested in RPing with Nila. She will be in BTSS with a NEW Oc that is exclusive to the forum. If you wanna learn this Oc join up in the forum and tag along with me FallenEnemy. I'm on in most of the time,Pacific Standard Time.**

 **Anyway I'm back with this chapter and coming back with the results of Esdeath's lemon, it is a go with a 90% approval. I got the lemon plan set and where to put it so expect that soon.**

 **The next poll is obviously Najenda same rules apply and stuff.**

 **As for using Onii-chan, that is only KUROME so don't worry I'm not going all Japanese on ya. She only uses her 'mothertongue' for Natsu and Akame only.**

 **Koro that little fur ball I liked writing that, Natsu got a partner now...but he got dognapped all in the same chapter that sucks. So next chapter Natsu is going after Night Raid for capturing Koro.**

 **In the mean time lets here them guesses on what you think is going on in them reviews please.**

 **Codephrase: The Little Puppy**

 **If you like the chapter then I hope to see you in the next one!**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
